


What Thor Could Never Have (Original, 2013)

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover), Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Old Loki Fics from 2013 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, not to be confused with rewrite, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE REWRITE! This is the original fic from 2013, unrelated to the Fifteen-Hundred Years of Magic series.All Loki ever wanted was acceptance. He found it in the form of a childhood friend he studied magic with. Both of them were lost and broken in their own way, but maybe that's just what they needed to save each other. One thing is for certain, no matter how many things his brother overshadowed him in, she was the one thing Thor could never have. Loki/OC.





	1. What Thor Could Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> I'm migrating all old fics from fanfiction.net. This is being filed under both my fanfiction.net pseud and my Marvel pseud because I felt like sharing. Please don't confuse this with the FAR improved rewrite.

Shuffling clothes and heavy breathing. That was all that could be heard in the chambers of Asgard's dark prince. Loki would never be thought of as one to engage in such an activity as he was, but for her he'd make an exception.

A moan tore through the room as his lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, her fingers threading through his hair. It was forbidden, they both knew, for a noble girl to perform such acts before marriage, be it with a prince or not. They knew the consequences if she conceived a child, and they both accepted them.

A soft groan escaped Loki as her soft hands slipped underneath his shirt, his armor long discarded and forgotten. "What have you done to me?" He asked her softly, pulling back and pushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Nothing you haven't to me Loki." She replied just as quiet leaning up to press her lips to his. Her hand moved to rest against his face as his arms encircled her, pulling her smaller frame against him.

Her body molded against his and she moaned softly against his lips as she felt his need for her. Her lips parted and he took the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue tangling with her own. He felt pride, he realized, in the fact that he had something Thor never could. She was his as much as he was hers. All those years spent together in the library studying magic had made them close, and this was where it had brought them.

"Loki…" She gasped as his teeth sunk into the skin where he neck and shoulder met. That would no doubt leave a mark. "You would think you want us to get caught." Her hand moved to touch the tender skin.

Loki trailed kisses up her neck until he could whisper in her ear. "I would never mark you in a place your dresses or cloak didn't cover love." He told her referring to the dark purple cloak that was discarded near his armor.

She brought her eyes up to meet his, and for the first time she saw no mischief in his eyes. Only love, lust, and something else she couldn't identify. She brought her hand to his shirt again, but this time with an indication for him to remove it. Loki happily complied, and after that he moved his hand to the lace that held her dress together. She gasped at the feel of his hands as her bare back was exposed. "If you want this to stop tell me now or I fear I will not be able." He told her quietly. Kissing him again was her response and he continued to work on the ties.

Eventually her dress hit the floor and she crossed her arms blushing and feeling highly exposed. Slowly he took her arms and pulled them away from her chest. "You're beautiful." He whispered making her blush harder.

He kissed her again; more softly this time and carefully lead her towards the bed not breaking contact. She gasped as she fell backward onto the sheets, Loki following her down. One of his hands trailed its way up her side to the curve of her breast and she shuddered. "Loki, please." She pleaded wanting to feel him, to be completely under his spell.

"Patience my dear." He said trailing his hand teasingly over her abdomen as he did. She squirmed beneath him and a smirk appeared on his lips the usual mischief sparking back to life in his eyes. She did not like that look one bit.

"Loki…" She said cautiously before arching her back as he suddenly ran his thumb over her nipple, but that was all he did. She looked up as him, her eyes pleading. He smirked again.

"Beg me." He said and her eyes widened slightly. She gave no response and he bent down taking the same nipple into his mouth sucking and biting lightly. She threw her head back a breathy moan leaving her as she arched up into him. The heat that had been pooling in her lower abdomen the entire night increased tenfold.

"Oh, Loki _please_." She said drawing out the last word. He pulled away and looked down at her seemingly pleased with himself.

"Please what?" He asked his smirk still in place. She glared at him but it quickly dissolved when she felt his hand on the lowest part of her abdomen, just above her panties. He was so close to where she craved his touch the most.

"Please, touch me, take me, and make it so the only man I'll ever crave is you." She said desperately. She whimpered and nearly cried out as he stroked her through her panties.

"Well said." He whispered into her ear as he eased the remaining piece of clothing off her body. She whimpered again as his hand returned to her core and muffled a cry into his shoulder as he slid a finger inside her. She moaned softly as he began a pace, entering another finger stretching her for what was to come. Her breathing became erratic and just as she felt as though she'd burst he removed his hand from her. An embarrassing whine of protest left her lips. Loki chuckled. "Not yet love, but in time."

She heard a zipper and some shuffling and looked up to see Loki removing his final piece of clothing. As he became exposed she thought she might faint. Loki was quite well-endowed. He noticed her gaze and smirked again. "Like what you see?" He asked and she averted her gaze blushing for another of the many times that night.

He settled himself back above her between her legs. She looked at him nervously. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked once more, and she swallowed before nodding. He moved up positioning himself and he felt her tense. "Relax." He said to her softly and she did so. Slowly he moved into her gritting his teeth in restraint as he pushed in all the way. He heard her whimper in pain as her nails dug into his back. "Shh," He said soothingly kissing her neck. He knew it would hurt her and he gave her time to adjust.

He felt her hips move against his ever so slightly and he looked at her face. There were a few tears that had escaped her, but she nodded at him telling him to go. Slowly he moved out before pushing back in and she hissed, but with a few more thrusts her pain turned to pleasure. He set a pace and she moved her hands up his back feeling the crescents her nails left. She moaned as his pace increased, the knot forming in her stomach tightening.

Loki also groaned at the feeling of her around him. He leaned down and kissed her as his pacing became even faster. She cried out as he struck a spot in her that made stars flash in her vision. The feeling in her stomach had become a stretching coil, and it kept getting tighter and tighter. "Loki!" She cried as it snapped washing over her in indescribable waves of pleasure. Loki's movements became sporadic and he followed right after her.

After both had come down from their highs Loki rolled off of her pulling out and settling beside her. "I love you." He whispered to her and she rolled to face him.

"I love you too Loki, I always have." She replied lying against his chest. He stroked her hair and seemed to drift off into thought. She watched him for a moment before speaking. "You're upset aren't you, that Thor's been named crown prince?" She asked.

His hold on her tightened. "I've always been in his shadow, watching as he received everything and I what was left. This merely confirms that fact." He said bitterly.

She drew an abstract pattern across his abdomen and she felt his muscles twitch slightly. "Well, there's one thing you have that Thor could never have." She told him and he glanced down at her.

"What would that be?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Me." She replied. "You will always be first to me Loki. Thor can never amount to you in my eyes."

Loki's features softened and he kissed her head. "Thank you." He whispered before they drifted into sleep. They would face any consequences for their actions later. For now, they just enjoyed being together, knowing someone accepted them.


	2. The Morning After

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was she was not in her own chambers. The second was she wasn't alone. As Loki stirred beneath her she froze as memories from the night before returned to her. She sat up quickly and put a hand to her forehead.

"Eisa, what is it?" Loki asked sitting up as well and setting his hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

"Loki…I…we…" She looked at him with fearful eyes. "Loki I'm scared." Her arms went around him and she hid her face against his chest.

Loki looked guilty and held her against him. "Do you regret it?" He asked stroking her hair. He was afraid of her answer not wanting to lose her.

"I…no, if I'm honest no, I don't regret it. I'm just afraid Loki. What if someone finds out, my parents...oh gods, what if I'm pregnant?" Eisa asked desperately pulling back to look at him. "I don't know what to do."

"Eisa, listen to me; regardless of what happens I will stay by you. We'll take things as they come, but if you are with child I will not leave you to face it alone. I refuse to allow anything to happen to you." He set a hand on her face and looked at her with an expression she'd never seen on him. "I would spend eternity with you Eisa, and if that's what it comes to so be it."

"Loki…" She leaned into his touch. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much. Don't forget that, ever. Whether you're king or not that won't change."

He winced slightly at the mention of the throne, but still managed a small smile. "Thank you Eisa. Come, we need to make ourselves presentable again." He told her helping her to stand.

"What am I to tell my parents? I never returned last night." Eisa began collecting her clothes before locating her cloak and picking it up.

"I'll tell them you fell asleep in my library. It has happened before without their knowing, but this time we'll just say I had you stay here."

Eisa nodded. "Thank you Loki."

After they had bathed and made it so they looked themselves again they went out to face her parents, or more likely her mother. Eisa was first sure to adjust her cloak to hide Loki's love bite. It would be a long morning.

* * *

**1000 years ago…**

Eisa was the daughter of two high nobles. Her father was often present in Odin's court, and her family was thought very highly of. When she was born it caused a bit of a stir as she inherited hair that was darker than that of the average Aesir, the result of a Midgardian who had been a part of her mother's bloodline long ago.

Once everyone had gotten over the initial shock of her appearance, mostly because everyone knew the All-Father's second born also had dark hair, she grew up as any noble child would. She was raised to be a proper lady, yet her parents could see she held a deep love for rebellion in her, and they disapproved of this greatly. They would catch her studying things, things that in their eyes a proper woman should not.

When she was eight her mother caught her bouncing the flame from a candle across her fingertips while reading a spell in a book of magic. She was promptly scolded, being told that proper ladies don't use magic, and her mother took the book.

Eisa was severely hurt by her parents' lack of support in her talents, but she still practiced what she had managed to learn in secret. She was good with the elemental manipulation of fire. She taught herself how to do everything from holding a flame to expanding a spark enough to light a fire place.

When she was eleven her parents finally trusted her manners enough to allow her to travel the palace alone. Her love for reading had her immediately headed for the palace library. That was where she first met Loki.

* * *

Eisa was reaching for a spell book that caught her eye on a shelf that was just a little too high for her. She could have easily propped herself up on the bottom shelf to reach but she didn't want to face her mother's scolding if she were to find out she had taken her feet off the ground. Summoning it down also crossed her mind, but she hadn't studied that magic enough to attempt it.

Finally she gave up and sighed looking for a book on a lower shelf. Suddenly the book she'd been attempting to reach was being held out in front of her. "Thank you," Looking up as she took it she gasped and quickly bowed. "My prince,"

"You can rise. It does not mean as much to me as it does to my father and brother." He told her. She looked up at him hesitantly and rose.

"My apologies then." She spoke quietly as though she were afraid of doing something wrong, which she was. He nodded before looking up and spotting a book on one of the higher shelves. Eisa gasped quietly when he summoned it down. "If-if you don't mind me asking, how did you do that?"

He looked back at her and then at the book in her hand. "Here," He said taking the book from her and opening to a page. "It's right there."

Eisa looked over the spell and then back up at him. "Thank you."

"What is your name?" Eisa was taken aback by the sudden question, but answered quickly.

"Eisa," She said. "Why do you ask my prince?"

He shook his head. "I just wished to know. It's not often I find other's who are interested in magic. You can call me Loki, at least here where there's no one else around. My father may not take kindly to it seeing as we barely know one another."

Eisa was surprised, but she actually smiled. "Alright, Loki then."

After their meeting Eisa spent the rest of her time trying the summoning spell she had seen Loki use. Soon it was time for her to return to her parents. She had only managed to pull the books she tried it on off the shelves unable to pull them to her. Frustrated and magically drained she left the book open on the table and left to find her parents. When she left Loki walked to where she left the book. He wondered if he'd be seeing her again.

* * *

"Eisa, you're late." Her mother scolded her. "Where were you?" She eyed Eisa suspiciously.

"I'm sorry mother; I was reading in the library." Eisa said averting her eyes from her mother's. Her mother suspected what she was doing. Eisa knew this, but she still had to keep trying to hide it.

"You weren't studying magic again were you Eisa?" Her mother asked with glaring eyes. "You know I have forbidden it."

"No, of course not mother." She looked just to the left of her mother's eyes. To Eisa it made lying easier while her mother thought she was still looking her in the eyes. "I was simply reading on some of Asgard's past."

Her eye mother stared for a second more before nodding in acceptance. "Come, it's time for us to go." She said leading her daughter behind her father.

"Mother, how old is the younger prince?" Eisa asked hesitantly. It wasn't often she asked of the royal family, and she didn't know how her mother would react.

She glanced at Eisa from the corner of her eye. "He's fourteen. Why do you ask?"

After looking at her mother and deciding it was a safe topic she opted to tell the truth. "I met him in the library. He helped me to reach a book that was too high for me."

Her mother seemed taken aback and then quickly looked at Eisa. "You acted proper I hope." She said eyes pleading with her daughter.

"Of course mother, after all, you taught me everything I know." She said; a little sucking up never hurt anything.

Her mother smiled at her. "Good, I would hate for your father to have to explain your behavior."

Eisa's face fell slightly and she looked away from her mother. That's all she was, just another way for her father to look good. Her father had wanted a son, and not only had she been a daughter, but she was born with hair that caused a great stir. She wasn't close to her father, and she doubted she ever would be. To him she was born a disgrace.

* * *

Several weeks later Eisa saw Loki again, but this time it wasn't in the library but the garden. "My prince?" She asked surprised when she entered. Upon hearing a splash and seeing his hand twitch in an annoyed way she realized she broke his concentration on a water spell. She let out an 'eep' quietly when he turned towards her. "I'm sorry; I didn't notice what you were doing."

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before looking down at her. "No, it's alright. I just didn't expect anyone to come out here at this time of day. Normally I'm alone." He told her as she continued to look down worriedly.

"I seem to keep bothering you." She said quietly. "I swear I'm not doing this on purpose." She looked up at him and saw him studying her.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come over to the fountain he had been at. She did and looked at him questioningly. "You hold the gift of magic correct?" He asked her and she nodded. "What element are you?"

"I don't understand…"

"Every sorcerer or sorceress has an element that they can control best out of the four." He explained. "I'm water which one are you?"

Eisa understood what he was asking then. "Fire, I can control fire best." She told him. "Before my mother took my spell books that's what I'd been working with."

Loki turned towards her suddenly. "You're mother took your books?" He asked surprised. "Why?"

"She found it 'improper' for a lady to study magic." Eisa's words were bitter. "Everything I do is looked down on."

Loki continued to look at her a second longer before looking back towards the fountain. "That's something we hold in common." He paused once more and silence fell over the two. A few moments later he spoke again. "I can teach you."

She looked over at him surprised. "What?"

"Your magic, I can teach you to control it." Loki turned towards her and she took a step back in surprise. "You interest me Eisa, and as I said before not many are interested in magic. You're in the palace daily for your father's court. Meet me in the library once your mother allows you to leave her side tomorrow. I'll be waiting there." He started walking away but stopped suddenly. "I noticed something while you were practicing your summoning spell yesterday. When you cast a spell there's a leak in your magic; that's why you couldn't complete it. I want to see if we can fix that."

Eisa watched him start to leave again. "Thank you Loki." She called after him unsure if he heard her.

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Eisa, where on Asgard were you last night?" Her mother asked furiously. Then she looked past her daughter and spotted Loki. "My prince," She said bowing quickly. "My apologies, I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright. I apologize for Lady Eisa's absence last night. She fell asleep reading in my private quarters, so I allowed her to stay in my chambers over night." Loki explained smoothly. They really didn't call him silver tongue for nothing.

"Oh, no that's fine. I was just afraid she'd gone and gotten herself into trouble." Her mother responded unsure of what to make of the situation. She knew her daughter and the prince were close, but the fact that she had been studying in the library of his chambers was something she hadn't been aware of.

"I expect my father would like my presence in court this morning, so I'll take my leave." He turned to Eisa and took her hand kissing the back of it making her blush in her mother's presence. "I shall see you this evening."

Once he had left Eisa's mother turned to her. "Eisa, is Prince Loki more to you than you've let on?"

"Why would you ask such a thing mother?" Eisa asked in an attempt to dodge the question.

"You were in his chambers, and I've never know him to openly show affection to those he needn't show it to." Her mother told her. "If you're relationship is more, just remember what the law states." Her mother reminded her turning to walk away.

Eisa looked at her mother's retreating form and felt slightly ill. "We broke that law last night." She whispered to herself quietly. Her mother's reminder only served to make her feel worse.

* * *

"Sister," Eisa turned as she heard a voice and saw her younger brother Tyr coming towards her. Her brother was twelve years younger than her, and despite the fact that he had taken all of her parents praise; the two of them were very close.

"Tyr, shouldn't you be with father?" She asked him turning back towards the balcony she was standing on.

"I should, but after you didn't come back last night I asked if I could not go to court this morning. It's not required for me to be there." Her brother came up next to her. "What's wrong Eisa? You disappeared last night, and now you're acting out of character. Normally you're in the library at this time of day."

"Don't worry about it Tyr. I'm just…I don't know. I feel lost." She sighed as a breeze came through making her cloak flap around her ankles. She pulled her hood down and looked at her brother. "Have you ever found yourself in a position where you had no idea what to do?"

"Not in the sense you seem to be talking." Her brother told her. "Talk to me Eisa. What's wrong?"

"I…I can't." She looked down. "I'm stuck between my thirst to prove myself to mom and dad…and my heart."

"This is about Loki isn't it?" He asked her and she looked up surprised. "You can't hide that from me sister, I see how you look at him…how he looks at you." He waited a few more seconds and then spoke again. "You didn't fall asleep in his library last night did you?" Eisa looked up at him shocked and slightly afraid. "I ran into mom on the way here." He explained.

Eisa clenched her fists. "No, I didn't." She never was able to lie to her brother.

Tyr sighed and closed his eyes. "Be careful Eisa, you know the law. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Eisa looked up at her brother. "Sometimes I forget you're the younger one. I know Tyr, but I'm not alone in this, at least not now. Thank you."

Tyr nodded. "I have to go, you should think about heading inside. I have the feeling Loki will be looking for you in the library."

Eisa stood out there for another half hour before she headed inside.


	3. Dreams and Memories

Not even an hour after Eisa had retired to the library Loki came in to find her staring mindlessly at an old spell book. It was one she hadn't read in years, one of the first Loki had taught her from. Loki, able to tell she was merely staring at the pages and not seeing the words, walked up and closed the book causing her to jump slightly and look up at him. "Something is bothering you. What is it?" He sat next to her waiting for her to answer.

Eisa just sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've just been thinking." Her words were barely audible. "I was thinking about what I would do if I was with child. I can't begin to imagine facing my parents, and while I know my brother would stand by me, just picturing his disappointment burns." She hesitated to continue, but then spoke again. "I'm also fearful of the law. Loki, I could be banished permanently, without them allowing me to keep the child. There's also a possibility…"

"Stop." He said suddenly. "Eisa, look at me." She lifted her head and looked up at Loki. "I told you before I would _not_ leave you to face it alone. I promise you that, and it hurts me to see you acting like this. As for the law I would not allow my father to pass such judgment on you. I would marry you before that happened, whether I had his permission or not." Loki's eyes softened. "I much prefer you're usual cheerful self," Then a smirk formed. "As annoying as it may be at times."

She hit his arm lightly a small smile playing on her lips. "Not as annoying as you dark boy," He moved her back a little more and she twisted herself so that she was on his lap.

"I take offense to that." He replied in mock hurt.

"Oh you do not." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh, and Loki," He looked at her waiting. "Thank you, for everything." Those were the last words that left her mouth before her lips connected with his, giving him no chance to respond. Their eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her back. Her hands came up to cup his face while his rested on her shoulder blades holding her close to him. Slowly she slid her hands over his neck and shoulders, down to his chest. It was as she ran her hands down his torso that she finally realized he didn't have his usual armor on.

Loki let out a low moan before he pulled back catching her wrists in his hands. "If you keep this up I'm going to have a problem to deal with." He told her his breath ghosting over her lips. A small shiver came over her.

"It won't matter if I have a similar problem." Was her reply, but she pulled away nonetheless. However she didn't miss the way his eyes lit when she said that. She smirked. "Don't get any ideas." Scared as she was, she could still tease him.

As Eisa stood and adjusted her dress and cloak Loki opened the book she'd been staring at. "What made you choose this one?" He asked looking at the worn pages.

"It reminded me of the days so long ago when we barely knew each other, yet you still offered to help me." She told him. Some of her fondest memories were from back then. It was when she finally began to feel accepted by someone; of course she never expected that someone would be the younger prince.

He stood as well and set a hand against her face the book still held in his other. "I love you." He told her quietly.

"I love you too." She replied just as softly, sighing as his thumb stroked her cheek. He pulled his hand back and turned to a shelf placing the book back where Eisa had taken it from. She watched him for a moment before she spoke again. "I need to go Loki. I never returned last night, so leaving early might decrease my chances of an awful night." Then she added, "Not that it would be a good one anyway" under her breath.

Loki seemed to think for a moment before he walked up to Eisa. "Take my arm." He told her and watching him curiously she did. "Hold on." She let out an "eep" and closed her eyes holding him tighter as a sudden sense of falling came over her. When she opened her eyes she saw Loki had teleported them in front of her house.

"You know warning me isn't a crime!" Eisa said glaring at him. "That was not funny."

A smirk spread across his face. "Oh I beg to differ. I found it highly amusing." He said with mischief sparking in his eyes.

"Yeah you would bloody God of Mischief." She muttered under her breath, but he still heard her.

"You should know better than anyone else, aside of perhaps Thor, where my names and titles come from." Smirking seemed to be a default expression for him that night.

"I suppose you are right." She said smiling up at him. "I'll get you back for that later though."

"You can try." After he said that his demeanor suddenly changed. "Eisa, there's something I wanted to ask you." Never had Eisa seen Loki look truly nervous, but in that moment he did.

"Loki, what is it?" His nervousness was making her nervous as well. Instead of answering her he held up a hand and Eisa felt something cold wrap around her finger. She looked down at her left hand and gasped. "Loki?" There was a silver ring on her finger with five small emeralds in it.

"I can't properly ask for your hand yet. Not with everything that's been happening lately, and the fact that I need my father's approval as well, but take this as a promise Eisa. Someday I will marry you." He told her taking her left hand and kissing the ring and then her palm. "I love you. Would you wait for me?"

She flung her arms around his neck with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, I'd wait for you. I love you too Loki. I'll love you for eternity." Her eyes sparkled as she pulled away. "I've given you everything Loki; I can't find a reason why I wouldn't wait for you.

He looked down at her and then kissed her softly. "Good, because that's how long I plan to stay with you, I have given you everything as well."

"You cannot imagine how happy I am right now." Eisa pulled back from him. "You just can't."

"If it's anything compared to what I'm feeling then I assure you that I'm more than capable." Loki let go of her and took a step back. "You should head inside. I will see you tomorrow."

Eisa smiled sadly not wanting him to go, but nodded just the same. "Goodnight Loki." She said turning towards her front door.

"Goodnight Eisa."

* * *

**1000 years ago…**

Eisa went for the library the next day as soon as her mother allowed her to. True to his word Loki was waiting for her. "You said you're element was fire correct?" Loki asked handing her a book as he did.

Eisa nodded. "Yes," Looking at the book she found herself unable to read the cover. Her eyebrow rose. "What is this?"

"It's a book of fire magic." He told her, and then something glinted in his eyes, something she couldn't identify. "First however, I want you to learn this spell." Eisa looked at the new book he placed in front of her. "It will translate the runes so you can read them."

Eisa read the incantation several times before looking at the other book. Inhaling deeply she held her hand over the book and recited the spell quietly and precisely. The first two times it didn't work, but Eisa concentrated all her magic on the book and recited it once more with more determination. Finally the runes shifted until she was able to read them. Eisa smiled slightly seeing that, but suddenly fell forward. Loki caught her before she hit the table and helped her to sit. "What just happened?" She asked holding her head.

"It's the leak I told you I sensed in your magic. It drains you, even more so when you attempt and succeed at performing a new spell." He explained setting his hands on her shoulders and letting some of his own magic flow into her. Slowly she seemed to regain energy.

"How exactly can my magic have a leak?" Eisa was confused as to how her magic could drain her so drastically.

"Normally when you perform a spell, the only place your powers exit is where you direct them. However, when _you_ perform a spell your magic exits from more than just where you're concentrating it." He gestured at the book she had translated. "It also appears to take your energy with it, which is why you feel so drained. If I were to exhaust my magic stores, it wouldn't affect me physically; it would only render me unable to cast spell for a period of time. If we work on your concentration this should be easily fixed." He paused for a moment to think. "The other possibility is there's a leak in your magic barrier which holds your power inside you; if that's the case then I will have to research a way to fix it."

"How can we tell if it's a barrier leak or just poor concentration?" Eisa was worried, mostly about the possible leak. If they couldn't fix it then all of her training was basically pointless.

"Over time trust me, we'll know."

* * *

**Present Day…**

Eisa sat on her bed facing the doors that led to her balcony. She contemplated going outside, but then decided it was better if she didn't. While Loki's explanation to her mother had certainly helped Eisa, her father wasn't so understanding. Tyr had skipped court so he could see her, and it had gone full circle to where it was now her fault that Tyr chose not to go. Apparently she talked him into it or something, which is ridiculous since she hadn't even seen him beforehand.

Laying back she sighed. Her dress wrinkled as she turned, but she didn't really care. Looking up she saw her cloak sitting on her vanity chair. Great, now she was thinking about sneaking out. Shifting again she felt her pendent fall from her dresses neckline. Sighing she reached around her neck and took it off. Her eyes clenched for a moment as it felt like something inside of her shattered.

The pendent was an oval emerald about the size of a small rock set on a silver chain. It was infused with Loki's magic, and served as a never ending spell. About a year into their lessons they realized it _was_ a leak in her magical barrier that was limiting her potential and draining her energy. Loki went about researching ways to fix it, but it took nearly three years for him to find a solution. That solution came in the form of this pendent, it was a seal to put over the leak, and it prevented her magic from draining her energy.

They were only fifteen and eighteen when they solved it; that was nearly a millennium ago. Eisa clutched the pendent tightly in her hand. Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered those times. Things were so simple for her, even after Tyr's birth. If anything Tyr made it easier because her parents stopped watching her so much. Then Loki…well the Loki back then barely gave her a second glance for the most part. The only time they acknowledged one another was in the library during their lessons. Everywhere else it was almost like they had never met. It took nearly a century for that to change, and several after for them to even begin to accept their feelings were more than friendship.

Yet they had still been together for quite a while as well. Two hundred years wasn't exactly a short amount of time, even by Asgardian standards. Eisa sighed once more and put the pendent back on feeling the magic it sent through her body like a pulse wave. To her parents it was just a necklace, to her brother a secret, and to herself a reminder; a reminder that even in the one area she felt she belonged, she was still unable to perform without some sort of flaw. Just once she wanted to find something she didn't screw up at.

With a wave of her hand Eisa's dress vanished and was replaced with her nightgown. With a final sigh she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. It did not come easy and was haunted by a memory.

* * *

There was a time shortly before they accepted their feelings where Loki and Eisa weren't on speaking terms. It had been mostly Eisa's fault, since she was the one who snapped during one of their lessons, but she hadn't meant for it to end the way it did, which was the two of them throwing spells at each other ending with Eisa injured and Loki even more pissed. He had healed her; however he left without a word. That wasn't the part that bothered her most though. No, what bothered her most was when he didn't return the next day. She felt bad for snapping know he only wanted to help her, and now she couldn't apologize.

"_Loki?" She said quietly as she walked through the library. After searching where he was usually found, and the rest of the library she gave up. Sighing she sat in their usual meeting place and looked at the spell they had left the book opened to. The one she couldn't perform properly. She knew Loki was only edging her on trying to make her succeed, but instead she snapped at him and threw a minor fire spell. Holding a hand out the book deflected across the room and hit the wall. Eisa brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against the bookshelf tears falling silently down her face._

_It was about an hour later that Thor's friend Hogun found her still in that position. Eisa never really talked to Lady Sif or the warriors three, but Hogun seemed to know what was wrong. "He is in the garden." Was all he said before continuing on._

_Eisa looked up at his retreating form and managed to call out a "Thank you." before she left to find Loki._

* * *

The rest that follows was better in Eisa's opinion, but it was at that moment that she awoke. Holding her head she sat up and looked outside to see the sun barely beginning to rise. She sighed and swung her feet off the bed deciding now was as good a time as any to get up. Thinking of Hogun almost made her smile. Out of Thor's group of friends he was the one she could stand the most, mostly because of how quiet he was and the fact that he actually respected her. Sif disliked her because of her relationship with Loki, Volstagg ignored her, and Fandral tried to hit on her. Thor himself treated her almost as a sister, but that was because he was far from oblivious to his brother's feelings for her. Eisa thought he was okay, but she didn't like the fact Odin favored him over Loki.

Eisa brushed her hair before summoning a dark green dress; a color Loki always enjoyed seeing her in. It had a higher neckline since Loki's mark was still visible, but she still liked it just the same. After dressing she walked to her cloak and when she picked it up it turned white. Her parents believed Loki had enchanted it so it changed colors, but it was actually Eisa's doing. Her dress color determined the cloak's color.

Quietly she slipped down the stairs hoping to not wake her parents. When she was almost to the door she heard someone behind her and stopped turning around. "You're up early." Tyr said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He was already dressed in his usual armor.

"As are you." Eisa replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us. Where did you plan on going?" Tyr asked suspiciously. "Not many are up at this hour."

"True, but I there's no reason I couldn't wait in the garden for the sun to fully rise." Eisa spoke a little too quickly.

"You just want to leave before mother and father awaken. I know you too well Eisa." He said when his sister bowed her head.

"They are suspicious Tyr. The less time I spend around them the better." She looked up at her brother, light reflecting in her blue eyes. "Besides, I'm free to use my magic away from here. Even if it was Loki who taught me, you and I both know mother at least would never approve of it. Father I believe is past the point of caring what I do anymore."

"Eisa, father does care, even if he doesn't always show it." Tyr had tried to convince Eisa of this many times, but still she didn't believe him.

"Tyr, I'm the mistake child." Eisa snapped quietly. "I was born with hair from a Midgardian ancestor, I was gifted with magic, and on top of that I was a girl. Father only ever wanted a son, a warrior son. I'm _not_ oblivious." Eisa looked away. "For one thousand and two years I have watched him look at you with pride while he watches me with disappointment. Don't try to convince me of something that is not and never will be true." She turned back towards the door. "I'm going to the palace. Tell mother and father they'll see me this evening." With that she left closing the door behind her. Tyr stared after his sister sadly. Regardless of the fact their parents favored him, he envied her freedom. They didn't expect of her what they did from him.

When Eisa arrived in the palace garden she fell to her knees and cried.


	4. Plans and Questions

When Eisa had calmed enough to really think about her situation she realized she was overreacting quite a bit. Yes, her parents favored her brother over her, but her brother himself was still very caring and close to her. On top of that she knew he was pushed to be better than she had ever been. With as much pressure as he was under, Eisa was honestly surprised he hadn't cracked.

There was a tree standing near the fountain in the garden's center that had a fairly good sized trunk on it. Eisa ended up leaning against it with her eyes shut. She had nearly drifted into sleep when a voice startled her back to consciousness. "Not planning to sleep there are we?"

"I was honestly considering it." Eisa replied opening an eye to look up at Loki.

"Rough morning?" Loki asked leaning next to her.

"You could say that." Eisa closed her eye again and leaned her head back against the bark. "I snapped at my brother when he tried to convince me of my parents feelings again. I feel bad about it, but I'm sick of hearing him come up with excuses for them."

"It's a similar situation to Thor; though as much as I envy him, I do love him." Loki took the end of her dress between his fingers and smirked. "Nice choice of color."

Eisa returned the expression though her eyes remained closed. "I thought you might approve." Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when his arms suddenly pulled her against him.

"I feel as though you aren't paying much attention when you don't look at me." He said pushing hair from her face. "Surely you know that by now."

"Better than I'd care to admit." Eisa said looking up at him. "I found myself in quite a bit of trouble in the past because of it."

"I'm a prince, it should be expected." Loki said and Eisa rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Yes, but you still love me."

Eisa smiled. "I do, though sometimes I wonder why."

Loki took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the ring. "Seeing my ring on you makes this all seem so much more real, even if it isn't official yet." He spoke softly and Eisa could see love in his eyes. Her eyes mirrored his.

Eisa took his face in her hands. "It has always been real to me," She whispered. "Every minute of it." She briefly pressed her lips to his before pulling back and standing. "Are you needed in court this morning?"

Loki stood beside her and took her hand giving a small smile. "I am not actually, so I decided I would like to spend the day with you. That is if you would allow me to."

She smiled back at him. "When have you ever needed permission to spend time around me Loki?" Eisa shifted their arms so her hand rested in the crook of his elbow. "I'll stay around you until you're sick of me."

"Not likely to happen soon. Come, I would like to walk through the garden for now." He said softly and Eisa nodded in agreement.

* * *

Throughout the day Eisa and Loki spent most of their time in the garden, only taking a brief amount of time to go through the library and for meals. It was later in the evening when the two found themselves in the garden again. The sun was just beginning to set and they were lying in the grass, Eisa's head resting on Loki's chest while Loki set his hands behind his head.

"This day has ended much better than it began." Eisa said quietly and Loki glanced down at her.

"This day has been better than most of mine as of late." He replied moving one of his hands down to run through her hair. She sighed contently. "I wish I could keep you here with me for the night."

"Perhaps you can." Eisa told him repositioning herself to rest on her elbow. "Your silver tongue worked on my mother once, and I'm more than certain it would work again."

"Eisa…" Loki started but she cut him off with her lips.

"Loki," She whispered softly against his lips. "Let me stay, please."

Loki shivered slightly. "What is it my lady would want from me?" He asked shakily.

Eisa moved over to his ear. "Loki," She whispered before pausing to swallow the fear scratching in her mind. Loki wouldn't leave her, she knew that. "Make love to me."

Loki sat up suddenly bringing her with him. "Eisa, you know not what you are asking. The risks…"

She cut him off. "Loki please, I just need you to love me." Her voice was strained.

Loki softened his gaze. "I will always love you Eisa." He told her before he kissed her softly. As her lips met his he brought them to his chambers.

* * *

Burning, that was what Eisa felt. Everywhere Loki touched was an aching fiery burning. "Loki…" She moaned as his tongue and teeth raked over the skin of her abdomen. He nipped at it before pulling back and looking up at her.

"Yes Eisa?" He asked slyly while slowly making his way back up her body. Pausing he nipped at her breasts slipping his hands behind her back to hold her to him. A breathy whimper escaped her as he took a nipple into his mouth and he could feel her arching into him.

"Y-you already know…" Eisa gasped tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Hmm, I suppose that I do." He replied pulling away from her and hearing her groan in protest. Her body was cold where his bare chest had been pressed against it.

"Loki, please don't tease me." She begged turning her head to look up at him, her eyes glazed over with love and lust.

Smirking he removed his final article of clothing and returned to hover over her. "So impatient." He spoke as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eisa gasped as he entered her. He set a pace and leaned down leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she moaned softly. Her ankles hooked around his hips drawing him closer and hearing her own gasp as the new position allowed him to strike a spot deep inside her.

Loki groaned against Eisa's skin and her nails scratched lightly at his back and shoulder. She was getting close, Loki could tell. Her head was tilted back and her eyes closed in pleasure, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her forehead. She cried out sharply as he pushed even harder. The sound made him growl.

Loki drew back suddenly and paused looking down at her face. Eisa whined in protest. "Look at me Eisa." He told her stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes opened slowly to look up at him. She could see the lust and longing shining in his eyes and she knew the expression mirrored her own. "Scream for me." Loki said as he quickly pushed into her, harder than he had before. It had the desired effect as Eisa threw her head back screaming his name.

His hands found her hips and he grabbed them pulling her to meet his thrusts. Eisa was sure he would leave bruises his grip was so tight, but in that moment bruising was the farthest thing from her mind. "Oh, Loki don't stop!" She cried as she drew near the edge. With a few more thrusts she came undone his name repeatedly falling from her lips. He followed soon after groaning her name as he released inside her.

Eisa lay unmoving beneath Loki desperately trying to catch her breath. Loki rested his head against her shoulder trying to level his breathing as well. Once he had calmed to a point he turned his head to kiss her neck. "I love you Eisa." He whispered. "My Eisa." Slowly he rolled off of her lying on his back and opening his arms so she could settle between them.

"I love you too Loki." She muttered against his chest. "My prince."

Eisa closed her eyes, falling asleep as Loki stroked her back softly. She slept soundly, thoughts of her parents and consequences far from her mind. In that moment she loved and was loved. Both she and Loki were content.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later…**

Eisa stood at the front of the crowd closest to the warriors three as she watched Thor come down for his coronation. Eisa clapped with everyone else as was expected of her, but she constantly found herself glancing up at Loki. He had been unusually quiet that morning when she had seen him, and seemed uncomfortable as he stood near his family. Oddly enough though, she also found it looked as though he were waiting for something.

As the All-Father stood the room fell silent and Thor's swearing in began. Just before the All-Father pronounced him as the new king however, he suddenly stopped and whispered two words that made Eisa's body go cold. "Frost Giants." Everyone went into chaos and shock as Odin along with Loki and Thor left the room to investigate. Eisa stood there for a moment too shocked to move, her breathing quicker than it should have been.

Long ago Eisa had a run in with a Frost Giant that resulted in a severe injury, one that never completely healed. Only a hand full of people knew of it, Odin, her parents, Tyr, and Loki, and it resulted in her holding a deeper fear for the creatures than even the Aesir children. She stood there her hand set against her dress over the mark until another hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to jump. Tyr looked down at her with an understanding gaze. "Come on." He whispered quietly and Eisa nodded silently following her brother.

* * *

As soon as the words had left his father's lips Loki knew his plan had worked. However as he looked over to Eisa and saw her frozen expression he was suddenly reminded of the incident he'd been told of on the night they spent together. Guilt was a feeling he was not very accustomed to, but in that moment he was sure it was what he felt. The tender area of her abdomen that was permanently dyed a light shade of purple was sensitive to both touch and cold. It was scarred into his mind, and it made him ill to think he may have caused her to have a flashback to the traumatizing moment she received that mark. He would have to find a way to make up for it later. Not that she would ever know it was him in the first place.

He remained silent during the exchange between Thor and their father. A part of him beamed with success when Odin declared that Thor was not yet king, however another part was still torn because of Eisa. As they headed back up to the palace Loki fell behind. When he was far enough away the teleported himself behind the pillar in the feast room knowing that would be where Thor was headed. He waited until Thor had seated himself on the stairs, which was after he had completely overturned the table, before he revealed himself.

Thor looked over his shoulder as Loki approached. "It is unwise to be in my presence brother."

"I never said I was wise." Loki replied sitting beside Thor.

Thor looked at him once more before he spoke again, anger evident in his words. "This was to be my day of triumph." Sif and the warriors three walked in at that moment, Volstagg's "What's this?" Making the two look up, but other than that they were ignored.

Loki leaned closer to his brother. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right, about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything." He said emphasizing the last word.

"Thank you."

"There's nothing you can do without going against father." Something flashed on Thor's face as he stood. "No. No, no, no, no, no I know that look."

"It is the only way." Thor said lowly as he stood.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki replied a little too loudly.

"What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked looking up from the food he'd been putting together.

"My friends, we are going to Johtunheim." Thor said and Loki put a hand to his head. Loki looked up as his brother used his charm to convince Sif and the others to agree. No one else in all of Asgard could have done what he did in mere minute. Not even Loki's silver tongue could convince those four.

"Wait," Hogun spoke suddenly and everyone paused. He looked to the door and someone slipped back out with a gasp.

"Eisa?" Loki asked quietly and the girl hesitantly showed herself.

"I think I'll just go as though I never heard anything." She said attempting to back out. She squeaked when she was grabbed from behind and carried back into the room. As she was placed down Loki snapped his fingers and the doppelganger disappeared. "I really hate you."

"You don't. What are you doing back here? I would have thought you'd left with your family." Loki said carefully as he approached her. He had to be careful of how he acted around her. Many in Asgard knew of their close friendship, but few knew of their relationship.

Eisa shook her head. "I did initially, but I came back. I wanted to know what had happened." She looked around at the others carefully. "Instead I seem to have come across something I should not have."

"A habit you seem to have developed as of late." Thor said and Eisa shot him a look. He was more aware than the others and needed to remember that.

"What should we do? We can't just let her go off." Fandral said and Eisa looked over at him disbelieving.

"Why not? I can keep a secret." She pleaded. Honestly she didn't want any part of this. The consequences that could follow were too awful for her to think about.

"Fandral let her go. I highly doubt she'd tell anyone of where we'd gone." Loki spoke and Eisa sent him a grateful look.

"No," It was Sif who spoke this time. "She's guilty by association. We can't let her go. She'll have to help us in some way."

Eisa looked around eyes pleading, but finally she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. Sighing she looked to her feet. "What is it you would have me do?"

* * *

Eisa had never had the greatest luck. Knowing this should have been a hint for her not to go back to the palace, yet still she found herself headed back through familiar corridors. When she saw the others it hadn't been her intention to eves drop, but she wanted answers, so she ended up standing in the doorway listening quietly. With five warriors and a magic master she should have know she'd be caught. So why, she couldn't help but wonder, had she felt so surprised when Hogun spotted her?

Sighing she held tighter to Loki as the group rode down the rainbow bridge headed towards the bifrost. Sif had suggested they bring her along to lead the horses back once they had departed. It would seem less suspicious if they were not missing. Since Eisa couldn't enter Johtunheim, both because her absence would be noticed and because of her injury, though only Loki knew of the latter, this was what they had come up with for her to do.

Eisa hated horses. She could ride them yes, but that didn't mean she liked it. This gnawing fear was always in her mind that she was either going to fall or be thrown off. Falling from a horse was not a way she wished to be injured, or worse, which was why she currently had her arms gripping Loki for dear life.

One of Loki's hands rested on her arms and his thoughts entered her mind. _Eisa love, loosen your grip. You are making it quite difficult to breathe._

_Sorry, _She thought back. _I don't like horses, you know that._

_You do realize you will have to ride one back. _Eisa sighed setting her head upon his back as her arms began to loosen themselves. Loki hoped the others wouldn't question her closeness. Loki didn't like more contact than necessary, and most knew this.

_Yes, I am aware. I just don't like it._

It was at that point where they reached the end of the bridge. Eisa stayed back while the others went to devise a way to pass Heimdall. Eisa saw Loki approach first though she was unable to hear what was said. When Thor approached a small conversation ensued and he allowed them to pass. However Eisa did here Volstagg ask Loki "What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?" This caused her to glare at the older god.

Loki stood there for a moment giving Eisa the chance to approach him. "Be careful," She said setting a hand against his arm.

He nodded. "I will, but Eisa listen to me for a moment. I notified one of the guards of our departure. He is to send my father to follow us once we have departed from the bifrost. Take the horses back and return home immediately. I do not wish for you to be involved with any of our punishment." Loki told her seriously. "Do not return to the palace until you have received word from me."

Eisa looked at him shocked for a moment, but then nodded. "I trust you Loki. Now go, the others should not be kept waiting."

"Thank you Eisa." He glanced back to the group ensuring no one was looking before setting a hand to Eisa's face and briefly touching his lips to hers. "Go now."

Eisa mounted his horse and with one more look back took off with the other horses in toe. Behind her there was a flash of energy and light signifying the bifrost had been opened.

* * *

Hours. It had been _hours_. "Where are they?" Eisa whispered to herself anxiously. Loki had said a guard was supposed to have informed Odin. Surly they were back by now, but still she had not heard anything.

Eisa sighed sitting back on her bed. The sun was beginning to set and if Loki didn't send word soon it wouldn't matter. Eisa would be unable to leave the house. After another hour had passed she finally decided to just lie down and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow she'd go to the palace to find out why Loki hadn't contacted her.

* * *

Loki sat in his chambers staring at his left hand. The others had suspected him, and it was true he had planned for Thor to be punished, but he never meant for him to be banished. However, there were other thoughts running through his head at that moment, and Thor's banishment was not one of them.

His hand had turned blue. His hand had turned _blue_, the same blue as the frost giants' skin. Volstagg had been burned, frost bitten by a giant's touch, and Loki's skin had merely changed to the same shade as the giant's own.

It made no sense. Loki _wished_ it made no sense. There was only one possible reason he could come up with, and it was the worst reason. His fist clenched and his eyes shut tightly in frustration. A frost giant. There was a possibility that he was a frost giant.

Oh gods.

He hadn't sent word to Eisa. She was probably sick with worry, but he couldn't put himself in a position where he would have to face her. Not when there was a possibility he was the one thing in this world she feared more than anything else.

Eisa. If he was a frost giant, he was certain there would be no possible way for her to still love him. She would fear him, just as she feared the others. The thought made him sick.

The late hour suddenly caught up with him and he found himself in need of sleep. Tomorrow he would test this theory, and discover whether or not it was the truth. If it was he was unsure of what he would do. Telling Eisa would be the hardest. Losing her was something he had always feared, and now that there was a true possibility, he feared it even more.

Loki's sleep was uneasy, and plagued with nightmares of loss.


	5. Truths and Confessions

Eisa awoke with the sun as she did almost every morning. Groggily she lifted her head to look out the window. As soon as she had gathered her bearings she immediately searched the room for any sign of a message from Loki. After finding none she sighed sadly and sat back down at the foot of her bed. Perhaps he was in trouble and unable to see her? Eisa sighed annoyed. She knew Loki better than most, and she knew punishment would not have stopped him from contacting her. Had she done something wrong to make him not want to see her? Oddly with all the thoughts running through her head there was one she avoided, and that was something had happened to them. Somehow she just knew that they had come back.

* * *

Loki woke up later than he usually did, which slightly disturbed him. Knowing this made him dread going out into the palace. He knew Eisa would be waiting for him somewhere, and he was not prepared to face her. For most of the day he avoided his regular route, and any other area that risked him running into Eisa. His heart ached knowing how much he was hurting her, but he had to know the truth first. Later in the afternoon he found himself heading down to the vault where the casket was kept.

Loki was nervous and even slightly scared as he approached the casket. He stared at it for a moment, rethinking once more what he was about to do. Finally, with shaking hands he reached up and took hold of the casket's handles picking it up. He watched in horror as his hand began to change back to the blue color of the frost giants, and slowly spread over the rest of him.

"Stop!" A voice said suddenly from behind him.

Loki hesitated, but then he slowly set the casket back down. "Am I cursed?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

"No," Another pause.

"What am I?" His hands slowly let go of the casket as he asked the question who's answer he feared most.

"You're my son." Odin's voice was steady, but you could hear some regret in it.

Loki turned around, his body still that of a frost giant's. "What more than that?" He asked more harshly as he faded back to his normal appearance. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Johtunheim that day was it?" He asked as he began walking towards Odin.

Odin hesitated for a moment but then spoke. "No, in the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki's expression changed to devastation. "Laufey's son?"

"Yes,"

"B-but why?" His voice suddenly turned steady again as anger took over him. "You were knee deep in Johtun blood, why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child…"

"No, you took me for a reason, what was it?" Loki asked his voice rising in volume. Odin didn't speak. "Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms someday, bring about an alliance, bring about a balance, through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki looked away for a seconded in disbelief before turning back to Odin. "S-so I'm no more than another stolen relic, locked up, here, until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked desperately.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I-I'm the monster who, parents tell their children about at night?" Loki began to be consumed by the rage he was feeling.

"No,"

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki stopped suddenly and looked away from Odin, his expression that of pain. "That why isn't it?" He asked quietly. "That's why you refused to let me marry Eisa. Because you knew what I was, and what had happened to her." Though Loki hadn't told Eisa he had already attempted to get Odin's approval, but was never able to. It was the question he could never receive an answer for.

Odin looked away guiltily. "I feared that should she discover the truth, it would only hurt you both more." He added something afterwards. "She would have discovered the truth."

"Our children." Loki said quietly.

"Yes, they would be Halflings."

Loki flinched at the wording. "If she accepted me, would you allow me to marry her?" Loki asked bitterly.

"Yes," Odin said after a moment's pause. After that was said Loki stormed past him without a word.

* * *

It was official. Loki was avoiding her. Eisa was sitting in the library with a book opened on her lap. However, she had long since stopped reading it. Loki hadn't come by the library once, and she was certain she must have done something. It was only when she looked and saw the spots on the book's pages that she realized she was crying.

She closed the book with a sigh but then gasped at the note that had appeared on the cover, quickly she pulled it off. _Meet me in the place where we first met tonight._ The note was written with emerald ink in Loki's writing. Eisa was unsure if she should be relieved that she had finally heard something, or worried because of the wait and then abruptness. Either way she was anticipating the night.

* * *

To pass time until she was supposed to meet Loki Eisa decided to go find her brother. Tyr had court that morning, and Eisa assumed he would be in the main hall afterwards. She walked through the corridors that after so many years she now knew like the back of her hand. However, before she could reach her destination she was stopped by someone abruptly pulling her to the side and to a darker area of the wall. "Sif, what the hel?"

"You are closer to Loki than anyone else in Asgard." She hissed out at her. "What did he do?" Sif pushed her against the wall and Eisa's eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said honestly. "I haven't seen Loki since you departed from the bifrost. As far as I know he hasn't done anything."

Sif's grip on her loosened slightly. "When we were in Johtunheim Laufey told us there is a traitor in the house of Odin, someone who led the frost giants into Asgard."

Eisa's eyes widened. "You suspect it is Loki then don't you?" She seethed at Sif.

"Who else could it be? There are but two greatly skilled in sorcery who walk the halls of this palace everyday Eisa, and that's you and Loki. I would like to believe it was not you. Besides, you are not of Odin's house." Sif told her with glaring eyes.

"It was not I, and I do not believe it was Loki either." Eisa said sternly. Then she added something more to herself than Sif. "It couldn't have been." The last statement was a mere hope.

Sif watched as her stance changed and raised an eyebrow slightly. She shook it off. "Mark my words Eisa; if I find you are hiding something, it will not end well." Her gaze trailed once more to her posture. "Though it seems you may already be hiding something."

Eisa looked up at her in surprise when she spoke but before she could question it Sif had already begun to walk away. Turning quickly in the other direction Eisa escaped back into the safety of the library. She wandered to the back where she was to meet Loki. As much as she wanted to speak with Tyr the encounter had shaken her. Thor's friends didn't like her, she already knew that. However, Sif's confrontation left very uneasy. 'Loki…what did you do?'

* * *

**200 years ago…**

It was around the time that they were eight hundred that Loki and Eisa began to acknowledge the fact they had feelings starting to cross the line of friendship. However, despite this the two of them still found themselves denying it, even as the other showed the most obvious signs.

It was by mere chance alone that the two ever admitted anything. A day that was the same as any other took a turn due to one simple action.

Loki and Eisa were sitting in a far corner of the palace's library, close to the place where they had first met. Books were scattered around them, and they were each reading through a different one of them. They were trying to find the spell Loki now uses to teleport, and, due to having not an idea where to start, they had to search through many spell books to find it. It's an uncommon ability, one that Eisa was never able to perform.

Several hours after they began their search Loki spoke. "I found it." Eisa looked up from what she was reading and over at him.

"Let me see." She said dropping her book and leaning closer to him so she could see the pages. Her hand pushed his down so she could read the page, and Loki's breath hitched for a moment. Eisa however didn't notice. "Of course you're the one who finds it." Eisa muttered as she leaned back up and slid her hand off of his.

When Eisa looked back at him she gasped quietly as she noticed how close they had gotten. The two seemed to be frozen in place for that moment. "Eisa…" Loki said quietly and his hand pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Eisa found herself leaning lightly against his touch as he moved closer to her. Her eyes fell closed before his lips even touched hers. It was soft and only lasted a second, but when Loki pulled back he left Eisa breathless.

It took a moment for Eisa to return to her senses, but when she did she looked away flushing red with embarrassment. "Loki…" She said softly. "Wh-what was…" Eisa shook her head slightly disbelieving what had just happened.

"Eisa," Loki said softly cupping her face. "My feelings seem to have crossed over the line of friendship." He admitted quietly.

"Loki…" Her features softened and she smiled setting her hand against his. "It seems mine have as well…"

* * *

**Present Day…**

Eisa smiled slightly at the memory. That had been one of the best days of her life. It was the day the hole in her heart was finally healed. Eisa loved him, and she was certain she always would no matter what.

Night had come and it was getting rather late. Eisa lit the fireplace in the corner with a small spell for light and returned to the book she was reading. Loki said he'd meet her, and he was a man of his word. Regardless of how late it was, she knew he would come.

It was nearing midnight when he finally did show. Eisa knew an excuse was a must for her parents. That was not a conversation she was looking forward to, it never was.

Eisa made to move towards him when he appeared from around the bookshelf, but he held up a hand halting her actions. "Don't."

"Loki?" She asked him the fear from before tightening her stomach once again. "What's wrong?"

Loki took a shaky breath as he looked at her. He saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt he was causing her. Soon he knew those same eyes would most likely look upon him with fear and hatred. "What have you heard on what happened yesterday?" Loki asked her to see if any of the others had approached her.

"Nothing really." Eisa said, but then she thought of the encounter with Sif. "Sif stopped me earlier and said Laufey mentioned traitors in Odin's house. She suspects you Loki."

Internally Loki flinched. Of course Sif would have approached her. Eisa never was someone she was too fond of, so suspicions would have spread to her. Outwardly however, he merely spoke again. "Was there anyone else?"

"No, other than that I haven't seen anyone. Loki please, tell me what's going on." She pleaded tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Eisa, what are your full feelings towards the frost giants?" He asked looking away from her.

Eisa stared at him confused by the question. "You should know that by now Loki. I fear them; a part of me may even hate them. Why are you asking this?"

Loki's hand tightened to a fist. "You've claimed you would love me no matter what." He started quietly. "But could you really?"

"Loki, nothing could ever change my feelings for you, you know this. Please, tell me what is bothering you." She went to move towards him but stopped when she caught site of his hand in the fire light. She froze fear coursing through her.

"Could you still love me if I was the creature you hate so much?" He asked turning back to face her.

Eisa put her hands over her mouth backing up slightly. "Loki…" She swallowed tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me this is some sick joke."

"It is not Eisa. This is the truth, what I truly am, what I truly look like." He told her carefully watching her expression.

"How…" Some of her tears spilled over and streaked down her face. "How can this be?"

"Odin said he took me in the last Great War and raised me as his son, but in reality I am the son of Laufey." He took a step forward but Eisa stepped back with fear showing in her eyes. The fear wasn't towards him, but for him. The shock of the whole encounter was enough to make her keep her distance. Loki however took this as rejection. "I knew it…" He whispered anger evident in his voice. He dropped something that hit the floor with a soft ting before turning away and storming from the room.

Eisa remained where she was for a while afterwards. Slowly she moved to what he had dropped. When she saw it a sob tore from her throat. In the spot where Loki had been standing was a ring with an emerald in it. He had finally been given permission, but Eisa's reaction had turned him away. Picking up the ring she clenched it and continued crying.

When she stood she had every intention of going to find Loki, but her body had other ideas as a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She found herself heading for the bathroom instead. The whole encounter made her ill, and the fact she might have lost Loki made things even worse.


	6. Secrets and Lies

Misery and Despair. That was all Eisa felt could feel, complete and utter misery and despair. She lay on her bed breathing raggedly her eyes swollen and red from crying. How had it come to this? Just a week ago everything had been fine, but now it seemed her entire world was falling apart. After Loki had revealed he was a Johtun and she'd gotten sick she didn't bother going home. She instead ran off to a secluded hillside about half a mile from her home. It was a spot she often went when she was younger after her mother or father scolded her. It was there that her brother found her the next morning, half asleep and blinded by sorrow. She couldn't fully remember what had happened when she returned home. She knew she received a harsh scolding, and she hadn't bothered to heal the bruise on her face. That was all though.

A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. "Eisa let me in." Tyr's voice came through the door. Eisa ignored him, but when she heard him start to jiggle the doorknob she raised a hand to cast a spell preventing him from opening her door. "Eisa remove this right now or I will find a way in there even if I have to go through one of the walls."

"What do you want Tyr?" She snapped at him. Her brother was the closest person to her in her family, but she didn't want to see anyone, not even him.

"I want to talk to you. You have left your room all of five times in the last week and they were all to eat. Let me in." Tyr could hear his sister's sigh through the door before it opened on its own. He jumped slightly. "One day your spells are going to scare me straight to Valhalla Eisa."

"Unless the Valkyrie make a mistake it will not be Valhalla you are sent to. My magic scaring you to death would not count as you dying in battle, and I would not wish for you to face Hel in Niflheim." What would normally have been a joke coming from her sounded completely serious. That combined with her puffy eyes showing she was still crying finally told Tyr just how serious the situation was.

"Eisa, never in my thousand and two years have I seen you like this. What is wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. Eisa rolled over turning her back to him.

"Tyr please, I do not wish to speak of this." Her voice was strained as tears threatened to fall once more.

"Well that is too damn bad because we are going to talk whether you like it or not. Tell me what is bothering you Eisa. Was it Loki?" Tyr was taken aback at the sob that left her at the mention of Loki's name. "Oh gods, Eisa what did he do?" He asked setting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"It was not him, it was technically Odin…it was…" Eisa shook her head. "I cannot tell you Tyr, I just cannot." Her hand subconsciously came up to grip the pendent of her necklace.

"Eisa, I can keep a secret. You can tell me anything, and no matter what it is I will keep it to myself." Tyr waited for a moment. "Wait, you are not…"

"No!" She forced out. "I am not…I don't think…no. I am not pregnant Tyr." Her voice dropped. "I can't be."

"Eisa…" He stopped and sighed. "What is it then?"

There was a minute pause between the two before Eisa tensed suddenly. She could keep it in no longer. "Loki is a Johtun." As the words left her lips Eisa felt Tyr freeze next to her.

"What?" He whispered quietly. "Eisa that cannot be, he is Odin's son."

Eisa shook her head. "No, he is not. Loki told me in the last great war Odin took him. He…he is Laufey's son Tyr." She sat up suddenly wrapping her arms around her brother. "He is the son of Asgard's greatest enemy."

Tyr stiffened as this information sunk in. "Eisa, I really hate to suggest this, but are you sure it was not a trick?" He watched his sister cautiously.

"Yes, I am sure. He showed me." Eisa looked down. "He showed me and I did the worst thing I could do. I rejected him. In my moment of fear I basically made it seem as though I saw him being no better than the rest of the Johtuns…a monster. Also…" Her words trailed off and she reached behind Tyr to open the drawer of her nightstand. From inside she withdrew the ring Loki had dropped. She held it in her palm for Tyr to see. "I did it at the worst possible time. He dropped this as he left."

Tyr's eyes widened with shock. "Eisa he…this is…I must admit I am not happy with the fact he is a Johtun…but I know what he was to you, what he still is. The fact that he was going to propose proves his feelings for you. I also know that you love him still. I can see it in your eyes." Tyr smiled at her sadly. "You will find a way through this. You always do." He paused for a moment to think. "When you said you could not be, did you mean because of everything that has been happening, or because you suspect it?" He asked quietly.

It took her a second to answer. "Everything that has been happening; do not worry Tyr, I really don't believe I am pregnant." Eisa told him.

Tyr nodded. "Know that if you need anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you Tyr. You are a good brother, and regardless of how I may seem at times, I love you."

"I love you as well sister. Come out sometime soon okay? I know you will not believe me, but even mom and dad seem to be worried." With those words he stood and left the room. Eisa looked after him before burying her face in her pillow once again sighing.

She hated lying to her brother.

* * *

The first three days after his fight with Eisa Loki had gone through in a blur. He would find himself wandering the library and expecting to run into her somewhere. Eisa was haunting his thoughts. Her expression would not leave his mind, the fear in her face. Never should he have hoped for her acceptance. It had been a tragedy waiting to happen.

Loki felt ill. He was angry, that was true, but he still loved her. It was because of this that he regretted the nights he had spent with her. She was tarnished, impure because of him. She would never be able to marry. Loki's fist clenched.

A part of him began to wish Thor was still there. His brother was the only member of his family who had no knowledge of his true parentage. The anger Loki felt towards his family was blinding, and it only added to the pain he was in. There was no one he could turn to.

Loki tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne. His father fell into the Odin sleep just the night before. It was unexpected and no one was prepared for it, but it had happened. Everyone was worried, especially his mother. Loki corrected his thoughts; his mother could perhaps be turned to. She was always closest to him, and she trusted him enough to make him king during his father's sleep and brother's banishment.

A plan was beginning to take form in Loki's mind. He would make his father see him as a worthy son before his time on the throne ended. Yes he had lied, and yes he had always put Thor before him, but if everything went accordingly that would soon change. Perhaps Thor's banishment despite not being his initial intention would work in his favor. After all, if he could keep his dear older brother away then getting Johtuns into Asgard once more should be no difficult task.

Loki was pulled from his thoughts as Sif's voice cut through the air. "All Father, we must speak with you urgently…" Sif and the warriors who had kneeled stood abruptly when they caught sight of Loki on the throne.

"My friends…" Loki said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Loki? Where is Odin?" Fandral asked suspiciously.

"Father has fallen into the Odin sleep. Mother fears he may never awake." He said with a troubled expression.

"Then we would speak with her." Sif replied.

"I'm afraid she refuses to leave my father's side. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki stood Gungnir echoing as it touched the marble floor. "Your king."

Sif and the warriors froze shock crossing their expressions. Volstagg was the first to move slowly kneeling down and the others followed straight after though Sif did so mockingly. "My King, we would ask you to end Thor's banishment." She said with an expression that told she already knew the answer.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All Father's last. We are on the brink of war with Johtunheim. The people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. We must all stand together for the good of Asgard." He said with as much sincerity as he could mange. If his silver tongue failed him now then his plans would be for naught.

Sif stood abruptly but Fandral and Hogan caught her arms stopping her from doing something she'd regret. Loki merely smirked down at her knowing full well he'd won. "You're Highness, perhaps if you'd be so inclined as to…reconsider…"

"We're done!" He said turning back towards the throne. Sif and the other warriors turned to leave as he seated himself once more. Sif was the last to turn, her piercing gaze meeting his own glare. Finally she too left. Loki watched their backs with narrowed eyes. Those four were his greatest threat. He would have to watch them carefully.

* * *

A few hours later Eisa finally left her room, but like so many times before it was to eat. When she finished she had turned to go back upstairs, but then stopped. Instead she turned to the door. "I'm going to the palace." She called before leaving as the door closed harshly behind her.

Tyr watched his sister leave with a confused expression. Quietly he slipped out after her.

* * *

Instead of the palace Eisa took a turn half way up the road heading to the direction of her hillside, but continuing on past even that. About a half mile further there was an old forest she used to practice spells in when she was out on her own. Once in the clearing in the middle of the woods Eisa let out an anguished cry and flames burst out around her burning any unfortunate plants nearby. Some flames remained in her palms and the pendent around her neck began glowing before it all faded away and she fell to her knees. Tears began to fall once more, but this time from frustration. She knew she couldn't face Loki. It would be too hard to explain all of the feelings that had surfaced from learning the truth. Besides, she doubted he would even believe her. Odin help her though she missed him.

Tyr watched Eisa from the cover of the trees. When he saw the damaged caused from her magic he realized for the first time that Eisa was a force to be reckoned with. In that moment he actually felt fear towards his sister. Then he saw her collapse and found himself slowly inching his way from his cover. "Eisa…"

Her head shot up eyes burning with a warning before she noticed who it was. "Tyr what…" She stopped her question and anger appeared in her gaze. "You followed me."

Tyr merely nodded. "I could tell you were lying about where you were going." He sat down next to Eisa.

"Even so, you could have let me go." She replied without looking at him even as he took the spot next to her.

"I was afraid you would run off again, and this time I would be unable to find you." He admitted. "I do not wish to lose you sister."

Eisa sighed. "Someday I may be gone Tyr. You do know that." She looked down. "Whether it is by marriage or other means…"

"I am aware Eisa, just…" He paused thinking on his words. "I don't know what you would do in this state. I can see how much this is hurting you."

"It's hurting me more than I care to admit. I've loved him for so long and now…" She shook her head.

"Eisa…when did you first know you loved Loki?" Tyr mentally smacked himself. Why had he asked that?

Eisa looked at her brother confused. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I…it's something I've wondered for a long time." He admitted. "He always took up your time, even when you were young. I was honestly jealous of the attention he received from you."

Eisa's gaze softened. "Tyr…" She smiled. "I'm not sure myself. I think I was in my six hundreds. It was after the frost giant attack, when he had seemed worried when I returned after nearly a year of absence. It was when I first realized I actually mattered to him, and started knowing he mattered to me as well."

"Yet it took you two hundred years to admit those feelings?" Tyr asked surprised. "Why?"

Eisa laughed softly. "I was in love with a prince Tyr. Do you have any idea how cliché that felt? Not to mention the fact that I felt I had next to no chance of him acknowledging those feelings." Her voice dropped just slightly. "I'm not even the one who admitted it first."

"Wait, _Loki_ is the one who admitted it?"

Eisa nodded. "Well…technically he showed me." She laughed at her brother's facial expression. He looked absolutely horrified. "He only kissed me Tyr. I would not have allowed him to take me to his bed at that point."

Tyr's face was hot with embarrassment. "I am really sorry I asked."

"I'm not. This is the best I have felt in days. Quick ask another question to where the answer will embarrass you." She said with a grin.

"Eisa! This is not okay." He groaned. "I'm your brother you should not get joy from my pain."

"Perhaps not, but your expression was priceless." A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Eisa spoke again. "What has been happening at the palace?"

Tyr looked over at his sister debating whether or not he should tell her what he knew. Finally he decided it would be better if she knew. "Odin fell into the Odin sleep." He said quietly.

Eisa looked over at him shocked. "What, when did this happen?"

"Just yesterday and that is not all." He sighed. "Since Thor has been banished…"

Eisa cut him off. "Thor is banished?" Her head was trying desperately to wrap itself around this information.

"You did not know?" He asked quietly. "I would have thought Loki told you."

"Our only meeting after their trip to Johtunheim was far from pleasant." Her voice was bitter.

"Right, sorry. Thor was banished right after they returned, and because of this Loki was next in line for the throne. He is king Eisa."

Tyr's words slowly sunk into her mind and her eyes widened greatly. Thor was banished, Odin was in the Odin sleep, Loki was on the throne; all of this had countless possibilities in her mind, and most led to Loki having a twisted scheme. She shook her head. This could not be happening, not now. "Tyr I…" She stopped suddenly and stood swiftly moving towards the trees before falling to her knees again and vomiting. Tyr looked shocked and rushed over to help hold her hair back.

Once she had calmed down Tyr bit his lip. "You lied to me." He said quietly. "You never get sick."

"I don't know…"

"Damn it Eisa do not lie to me again!" He snapped and she flinched at his tone. "You know don't you? You just refuse to admit it." Eisa remained silent. "How long?"

Eisa turned away and looked at the ground. "Nearly two months." She said closing her eyes and setting a hand over her belly button.

"Does he know?" Tyr asked his voice softer this time.

"No, I found out just before they left for Johtunheim. I was never able to tell him." Her eyes watered as the severity of her situation hit her.

"Eisa, you must tell him. It may be the thing to mend your relationship, and it may also be the only way to save yourself." He said seriously.

Eisa looked back at him. "How? You said that he is king now, and knowing that he does not wish to speak to me tells me any hopes of seeing him are for naught."

"I cannot make you go, but it would be better for him to know he is to be a father from you rather than someone else. I would imagine it would not be on the happiest of terms coming from someone else. It would be his job to enforce the law now." With those words Tyr turned to exit the clearing leaving a stunned Eisa behind.

* * *

Loki sat at Odin's bedside with his mother. He looked down at his 'father' with mixed emotions. "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning." Frigga spoke looking at her son. "There should be no secrets in a family."

Loki waited a moment before he replied. "So why did he lie?" He asked not looking away from Odin.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Loki looked up at this. "You are our son Loki, and we your family. You must know that." She said sounding almost desperate. Loki's expression remained unchanging and unreadable. "You can speak to him. He can hear and see us even now."

Loki glanced down again for a moment before his eyes returned to Frigga. "How long will it last?"

"I do not know. This time it's different. We were unprepared." She said sadly.

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said quietly. "The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless, but then his body is restored."

"He's put it off for so long now." Frigga said reaching out for his hand. "That I fear…" Her words trailed off. "You're a good son. We must not lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother."

Loki looked up his face changing to shock and confusion. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home." Loki's expression then changed to that of being deep in thought before he moved back and stood.

"I am going to retire to my chambers. Goodnight mother." Loki said turning to nod at Frigga.

"Goodnight my son." Loki was nearly to the door when she spoke again. "Loki," He turned back to look at her. "He never meant to hurt you when it came to Eisa. You do know that."

Loki's expression flashed at Eisa's name and he turned back. "I know." He said before he exited the room.

* * *

Eisa once again found herself in her room. Her thoughts were a mess. She had no idea what was going to happen. Perhaps she should take Tyr's advice and try to talk to Loki. Rolling over Eisa closed her eyes. It had been a long day. Thinking her thoughts might be clearer after some sleep she silenced her thoughts and drifted off. No matter how unorthodox her situation may be she knew one thing for sure. She was not going to lose this child.


	7. Revelations and Discussions

Eisa awoke early and headed down the stairs of her home. She had expected everyone to still be asleep like always, but instead she found her mother waiting in the kitchen. "Eisa, come here." Her tone was strict so Eisa didn't argue.

"Yes mother?" She asked coming to sit beside the older woman. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering why you seem to have lost interest in going to the palace. You have spent all your time there for centuries and now you suddenly stop? Something is not right about that." Her mother looked Eisa in the eyes. "Tell me why."

'As though you truly care.' Eisa thought bitterly but she responded. "Loki and I got into a fight, and I do not wish to speak with him any time soon." Her eyes held a glint daring her mother to question further.

"Here I had thought something was forming between you. I suppose those thoughts were wrong though, otherwise you would be trying to fix it." Her mother sounded bored, but she had a motive for this conversation, a suspicion.

"What is it you truly want to say mother?" Eisa asked angered by her mother's words. There was nothing she wanted more than to fix it.

"I think it was time you began looking into marriage Eisa." Her mother told her with hard eyes. Eisa froze a cold feeling of dread washing over her. She was being dared to argue, and she knew it. However, Eisa knew she had no choice. Her secret had to be told. "You are over a thousand years old; most girls your age already have children." Eisa flinched.

"I can't mother." Eisa said quietly standing and slowly beginning to inch away. The ability to escape would be crucial once her secret was known. "No man would want me."

"What in Odin's name are you talking about Eisa?" Her mother asked angered by her daughter's defiance. "You are of noble blood, and regardless of your hair color I must admit you are rather pretty. Any man would be a fool to not want you. Besides, marriage is the only way to keep up our line."

Eisa's blood boiled. "So that's it then isn't it? My being married is just another way for you to help yourself. You couldn't care less who it was to so long as they had power, money, or both. My happiness doesn't matter to you." Eisa paused staring straight into her mother's eyes. "Well mother, let me say something regarding this particular subject. No man would ever want me, because no man wants a woman _who is impure_." She hissed out the last words.

Eisa watched as her mother's face slowly changed expressions from confused to realization and fury. "You little whore." She hissed standing and walking towards her daughter. "You disgraceful mistake. I should have known you would find a way to mess even this up." Her hand made contact with Eisa's face hard enough to whip her head to the side. "You will be shunned for this, looked upon as no more than a common maid. Then again perhaps that is all you ever were. Was that all it was Eisa? A quick night and he tossed you aside like the rest?" She hissed.

"Do not speak as though you know anything that happened between us." Eisa seethed with venom in her words. "You could not begin to comprehend the feelings we held for each other."

"Then tell me Eisa; why is it he sits on Asgard's throne while you lock yourself in your room and sob? To me it looks like you were just another toy." Eisa's mother grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground. Eisa quickly braced herself to avoid hurting her stomach. Her hand came to rest on it as she looked at her mother fearfully.

"What is going on?" Eisa and her mother both looked to the entryway and saw her father there looking at the scene before him with piercing eyes.

"Father…" Eisa started but her mother cut her off.

"Eisa is a whore Ver." Her mother hissed. "She allowed herself to be defiled. A stain on our family is all that she is." The hate filled gaze her mother looked at her with made Eisa realize just how much she had longed for her parents' love. Tears began to streak her face.

"Fasta that is enough." Eisa's father said and her mother fell silent. Slowly Ver approached his daughter who looked down in shame. "Eisa," She looked up and her father held out a hand helping her to stand. He looked at her sadly. "You know the law as well as I."

Eisa nodded. "Yes father." Her hand returned to her stomach and her eyes clenched shut in an attempt to stop the tears. "I do."

Ver looked at his daughter position in surprise and sighed sadly. "Eisa Verdottir, my only daughter, I cannot allow you to remain in this house after the things you have done. You have brought shame upon our family." Tears began to fall once more as she looked up at her father understanding where this was going. Her eyes held a silent plea to her father. As Ver continued no one noticed Tyr had come to stand in the doorway. "For your act of fornication, I Ver Dagrson hereby declare you disowned from this family."

Eisa fell to her knees once more. "Father please," She sobbed.

He shook his head. "I am sorry Eisa. You no longer hold a right to any of the family's inheritance," He paused for a moment knowing what his next words would entail for her. "And you are stripped of your noble status." Eisa found herself unable to properly breathe as her body was wracked with sobs. Without her title as a noble she was unable to be with Loki. "I will make sure no one knows of your past indiscretions. You will not be harmed, but you cannot come back here." He paused one last time looking down at his first born. "Leave now."

Eisa forced herself to stand and concentrate. She summoned down the few items that were actually hers in a small bag and used a wave of magic to change her dress and put on her cloak. She paused for a moment. "I never did listen to you. Since I've already been disowned you may as well know, that since the day I met Loki he has been teaching me how to wield my magic. You always thought my power was disgraceful, but he saw it as a gift and for that I am ever grateful. Goodbye." With that she took one last glance at her parents' stunned faces before turning to leave. However, she suddenly stopped when she saw Tyr standing in the doorway with an expression that could break any heart. He looked broken. "Goodbye Tyr." Eisa said quietly wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Eisa," Tyr forced out holding his sister close to him. Looking over her shoulder at his parents he uttered one word. "Please…"

Ver shook his head while Fasta scowled. "No Tyr,"

Eisa pulled away from him. "It's okay Tyr. This is not the end. We will see each other again, I'm sure of it." With those final words she brushed past her brother and exited the home.

* * *

Loki was stunned with shock and disbelief as he looked at the messenger that stood before him. "What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"Eisa Verdottir has been disowned and stripped of her noble title, you're highness." Then messenger repeated.

"On what terms?" Loki asked fearing the answer.

"Fornication," The messenger stated from his bowed position.

Loki had to brace himself on the wall he stood by. "You are dismissed." He said quickly. The messenger stood, nodded, and bowed once more before turning to leave. Loki let out a shuddering breath. 'Oh Eisa, what have I done?' Loki's motivation to complete his plan was stronger than ever. If he could remain king then he could grant Eisa her noble status again. His mind was clouded though, and he was unsure how to proceed. He shook his head, despite what had happened at their last meeting, he needed to speak with her.

His only hope was that she would listen.

* * *

**800 years ago…**

When Eisa was two hundred she finally made acquaintance with Thor. It was one of the simpler days when Eisa and Loki found themselves outdoors. Usually they were out in the gardens, Loki using the fountains to practice water spells and Eisa manipulating molecules in an attempt to light one of the very few weeds on fire.

"Brother! Sif, myself, and the warriors three are going to the training grounds. Care to join us?" Thor's voice boomed across the normally peaceful gardens. Loki merely looked up while Eisa squeaked and instinctually kneeled to him.

"I'm currently occupied brother, perhaps later." Loki replied coming to stand beside Eisa who was still kneeling. "Though I would appreciate it if you allowed said occupation to stand." He added.

Thor seemed to only then notice the girl kneeling before him. "Ah, you may stand. No friend of my brother's should feel the need to kneel to me." Thor said cheerfully. Eisa looked up cautiously before slowly standing to her feet. "What is your name?"

"E-Eisa Verdottir my prince," She said nervously. Having met Loki at a young age she had been a little more at ease around him, and was even more so after the many years they had now know each other. Thor however was something entirely different.

"Ah, Lord Ver's daughter, a fine man indeed." Thor said to her. He then returned his attention back to his brother. "Are you sure you will not join us brother?"

"Yes, I am certain. I shall see you later in the day Thor." Loki said in reply. "There are still a few hours left that I can have spent with Eisa."

Thor glanced back at said girl for a moment before nodding. "As you wish brother. Until later then." With that Thor turned and exited the garden.

Once he had left Eisa looked up at Loki. "You would honestly rather spend time with me instead of Thor?"

Loki nodded at her. "Between you and I, you are far more intelligent than my brother. Besides, I do not particularly enjoy partaking in their combat practice."

That was the first obvious sign of respect Loki had ever shown Eisa. It meant a great amount to them both.

* * *

**400 years ago…**

Loki could not understand what had happened. Eisa had been coming to the palace nearly every day since he had met her, and now she had suddenly vanished. Involuntarily he wondered if he had somehow done something to upset her, but mostly he feared the worst. Asgard was a safe place, this was true. However, often times nobles and their families would travel to other realms on business, and they were not always so kind.

It was this worry that began to make him realize just how close Eisa had grown to him. He cared for her wellbeing, and truly didn't want anything to have happened to her.

After a few months he finally asked his father if he knew anything on her whereabouts. A part of him feared the answer he would receive, but he had to know. Odin however merely looked at his son sadly. "There was an incident while she was in one of the other realms. She is alive, but not quite the same." This was the only answer he had received, and it only served to fuel his worry more.

It was a year later that Eisa returned. At the time she refused to speak of what had happened to her, but in all honesty Loki was just glad to see she was alive. He did however notice the odd habit she developed of holding her right side, and how she began leaving the room when the topic of frost giants was brought up. It was several more years before she finally told him why.

* * *

Eisa had only wanted some fresh air. She had been stuck inside for the entire time her father was speaking to the nobles of this realm, and she needed some time outdoors. It wasn't as though she expect to run into a frost giant, especially not here.

It was only one. One she assumed had strayed from Johtunheim in hopes of finding something of value. Instead it found her, a young female Aesir alone and unarmed. The shock of the encounter rendered her unable to focus on casting a spell, and that was how the creature's hand had managed to make contact with her right side.

It was her scream that lead her brother to find her. Tyr was already looking for her as her parents were prepared to leave. When his sister's scream reached his ears however he immediately ran in the direction of it drawing his sword as he went.

Upon hearing someone else approaching the monster ran off leaving Eisa where she lay. That was where Tyr found her shivering with the right side of her dress torn open and her skin a sick bluish purple.

For the first few days they were unsure if she would make it. Once she was stable it became clear that side of her would never be the same, but she would live. Her psychological stability was questioned for a while; the only issues she ever showed however, came when the frost giants were brought up. Eventually she just began to leave when the topic arose until she learned to control her emotions again.

* * *

**200 years ago…**

It was late in the afternoon and Loki and Eisa found themselves in the back corner of the library. It was an old section where hardly anyone wandered, so they could be open in their affections for each other. Loki was reading a book while Eisa was lying against his chest in a light slumber. Loki's hand came up to stroke her cheek affectionately. She let out a soft tired moan and slowly opened her eyes. "My apologizes, I did not intend to wake you." He told her softly.

"No, it's fine." Eisa replied looking up at him. She smiled softly reaching up to touch his face. "You're so handsome."

A small smile touched Loki's lips as well. "And you are beautiful." He told her leaning down to brush his lips against hers. As he began to pull away Eisa pulled him back to her pushing her lips to his with slightly more pressure than before. His hands moved to cup her face as she shifted closer.

A voice suddenly cut through the library. "Brother are you here? I have…" Thor's words trailed off as he caught sight of his brother's position. His face showed slight embarrassment. "My apologies…" He said as Eisa put her face against Loki's chest to hide its reddening color.

"Brother," Loki began, gently pulling Eisa from him. "A word please." He stood looking to Eisa. "I shall be right back." Eisa nodded as Loki followed Thor around the shelves.

"I had suspected she was more to you than you had let on, but even I did not expect this brother." Thor told Loki once they were out of earshot.

"Thor you can tell no one of this. I do not wish for anyone to know I am in a relationship, and for the sake of Eisa's home life do not let anyone know of her. Not everyone would be so happy for her closeness with me." Loki said looking at Thor seriously. "I will not forgive you should word get out."

Thor held his hands up in surrender. "Alright brother, do not worry, your secret is safe with me."

Loki nodded. "Thank you Thor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have left Eisa waiting for me." With that Loki left his brother behind. True to his word Thor never told a sole about Eisa and Loki's relationship. In some way though, it would have perhaps been better if he had.

* * *

**Present day…**

As though being disowned wasn't bad enough, it had been done at the worst possible time in Eisa's case. It was late in the year and Asgard's streets were cold. Wrapping her cloak more tightly around her Eisa shivered trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her side. Her scar ached, and she had nowhere to go. 'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm going to freeze on the streets.' The fire sorceress scoffed. 'How ironic.'

It was as she was running through possible places she could find work that a palace guard approached her. "Eisa, formerly of Ver's house?" He asked and she nodded confused. "King Loki has requested your presence." Eisa stood stunned speechless for a moment before nodding again and following the guard. Loki wanted to see her, but for what reason she did not know. However, the palace was warm, and she could debate whether or not to tell him of her pregnancy while she was there. She would speak with him.

* * *

Loki paced in the throne room. He had sent a guard to retrieve Eisa, but he did not know what to say if she even agreed to see him. The sound of approaching footsteps drew him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Eisa led in by the guard who nodded and left. She kneeled as was expected of her. Loki looked to the other guards in the room. "Leave us." With a quick bow they turned and left the room. "You may stand Eisa. There is no reason for you to kneel to me."

"I assumed after the way our last meeting ended it would be in my favor." She replied standing. Bitter feelings remained from his leaving before she could speak, but a part of her was filled with joy to just speak with him again. "Why is it you called me here Loki?"

"I wished to speak with you." He told her softly. "I have missed you Eisa, despite how our lat meeting went." His hand had reached to touch her but he stopped suddenly drawing it back. "I heard about what happened."

Her face turned to one of pain and she looked away. "Then you should know that I no longer hold my noble title." Eisa's voice was venomous. "It does not matter where we go now, if we were to ever fix things. We can never be." Tears began forming in her eyes. "You should have let me speak that night Loki."

"Whether or not your noble title remains does not matter Eisa. As for speaking I could see the fear in your eyes. I did not wish to hear you voice it." Loki told her. "It would have been too much."

"That is where you are wrong Loki. The fear I felt that night was for you. I do not wish to think of what would happen should the truth come out." Eisa turned back towards him. "The Aesir are very judging, they would drive you from Asgard, and Odin's name would forever be stained. However I am more open minded than most Loki. I had hoped by now you knew that." She walked forward and touched his face. "You are adopted, you are a frost giant, and I do fear the monster you are supposed to be, but you are not that monster Loki. Despite your hidden self you are still Loki," Her voice softened to a whisper. "And I still love you."

After she said those words Loki suddenly moved down catching her lips with his. It was a kiss so full of passion that for a moment they forgot all the pain they were facing. Loki forgot his evil schemes to take the throne, forgot that Odin had lied to him, that he was supposed to be a monster. Eisa forgot she was disowned, that she was now forbidden to be with Loki, that she was carrying his illegitimate child.

However when they pulled back Loki tried to move to her throat but she caught his shoulders and stopped him. "Loki stop, I am no longer a noble. This is forbidden." Eisa's voice was full of sadness.

"Eisa, I can grant you back your noble status. I have the power to do so." Loki told her taking hold of her shoulders. "I love you Eisa, I do not wish to lose you because of this. I am responsible for what has happened."

Eisa shook her head. "I consented Loki; I am to blame as much if not more than you." She looked away sadly. "I don't wish for you to use your new power to fix my mistakes. The ex-noble girl labled no better than a whore given her title back by the king, it would not end well for either of us."

"Eisa you are not a whore and I do not wish for you to call yourself such." Loki paused for a moment before understanding entered his mind. "Someone led you to use that as a description of yourself. Who was it?" He asked seriously.

Eisa hesitated before she sighed and answered. "My mother, she said I was a whore, no more than a common maid." Eisa looked away with a hurt expression. "She said I was no more than your toy."

"Eisa, surely you know that isn't true." Loki said taking hold of her shoulders once more.

"To be honest Loki a part of me wondered if she was right. I know I was not your first, and I don't know if you stopped once our relationship began." Eisa felt bad questioning Loki's loyalty to her, but she had to be sure.

Loki's expression was one of hurt. "Since the day I confessed my feelings to you I have not had relations with another." He said quietly. "Not once. It hurts to know you thought so little of me."

Eisa shook her head quickly. "I was merely afraid Loki. I did not believe you to have been dishonest, but I had to be sure."

"Never will another be able to capture my heart as you have Eisa. I understand your worries, but I do wish for you to at least remain at the palace. I know you have nowhere else to stay."

"It will not look well Loki. I do not know if I could handle the stares." Eisa looked down. In her mind she wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the child she was currently carrying, but she could not bring herself to tell him. Not in this situation. "It would be better if I found my own way Loki. I am sorry." She pulled away from him. "Another man will never be able to capture my heart Loki, but I fear the final page has turned for us." Eisa bit her lip as tears began to fall. "I do not know if I will see you again." With that she gave a quick bow and left the room. Just as she was going through the door her words drifted to his mind. _Goodbye Loki._ Loki watched her leave, and as he did the final piece holding him together broke.

He needed to go to Earth. It was time to pay a visit to his brother.


	8. Deceit and Betrayal

Thor sat in the secluded room only half listening to what Coulson was saying. When he was paged Thor looked up to watch him leave with a hardened gaze, but his expression changed to surprise once the door had closed. "Loki? What are you doing here?"

Loki's face showed false pity to his brother…and sadness from his previous encounter with Eisa. "I had to see you."

"What has happened? Tell me, is it Johtunheim? Let me explain to father…" Thor began but was cut off.

"Father is dead." Loki spoke calmly the sorrow still showing in his eyes.

Thor was stunned. "W-what?" He asked devastation crossing his features.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." He sighed. "So cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it." Loki paused the fake remorse increasing in his expression. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

There was a pause before Thor spoke again. "Can I come home?"

"The truce with Johtunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki had prepared for this. Lying to his brother still hurt him a bit, but it was necessary.

"Yes but…couldn't we find a way…" Thor wanted to try to get home. He missed Asgard deeply.

"Mother, has forbidden your return." Loki lied trying to lead his brother from using him to get home. "This is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry."

"No, I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." There was one more moment of silence. "How have things been with Eisa? Is she well?"

It was like pouring salt into an open wound. Thor had no idea what the effects of his words were. Loki looked away with a pained expression. "Eisa was disowned brother. With the way the law is written, we no longer have anywhere to go."

"What, why? I know her relationship with her family was poor, but for them to disown her…" Thor could not put his feelings into words.

Loki shook his head. "It was the result of our own mistakes. Mistakes I am truly sorry for. I must go brother. Farewell."

Thor watched sadly as Loki faded away. "Goodbye."

Coulson re-entered the room at just that moment. "Goodbye? I just got back."

* * *

After confronting Thor, Loki cast a spell making himself invisible to those around him. This enabled him to attempt to pull Mjolnir from the rock it had been lodged in. Though even with the superhuman strength he possessed he found himself unable to break the hammer free. Sighing in frustration he adjusted the suit he was wearing and walked away. Being unable to acquire the hammer was no matter. His plan would set motion either way.

* * *

Several weeks later Eisa found herself in a much better position than she had been in previously. Being away from Loki was difficult, but she had found a job and place to stay. There was a bar in town that was rather popular amongst the Asgardian warriors, and the owner, a woman by the name of Dalla, had been kind enough to give Eisa a job bartending along with allowing her to live in the free space above the bar.

Dalla had no knowledge of Eisa's pregnancy, and due to the fact the woman was not very nosey, there had been no reason for Eisa to tell her. Having hit four months Eisa had started to show, and in order to continue to keep her secret she had cast a concealment spell on herself. This gave her yet another reason to avoid Loki seeing as he would notice she was using her magic to hide something.

Considering she was taking care of herself through all this things seemed to be going quite well. However over the last few days she had begun to notice things. It started when she had looked in the mirror as she was changing and caught site of her scar. Eisa had paused and walked closer. What she had seen made her gasp and run her hand over the mark.

It was spreading.

"Eisa!" Dalla's voice drew Eisa from her thoughts. "Don't be drifting off over there. Even on slow days there is still work you could be doing."

"I'm sorry Dalla, I just spaced for a moment." Eisa replied continuing her work cleaning the tables.

"It's alright; just don't let it happen again."

Eisa nodded before she inhaled sharply clutching her stomach with the hand that wasn't using the rag. Dalla thankfully didn't notice. Eisa grit her teeth as a prickling icy pain shot through her lower abdomen. It was followed by a lingering, cold ache.

She closed her eyes. For a while now she had feared the effects of carrying a child that was half frost giant. So far there had been no complications, and her fears had subsided. Now however they were back, and worse than before.

Shaking her head she brushed it off and continued to work. If things became worse she would worry, but for now she had to provide for herself. Loki was the only one she would be able to go to, and that was not something she wanted to do. Not at all.

* * *

Loki traveled to Johtunheim to have a meeting with Laufey hoping to make a deal that would end in his favor…and Laufey's death.

As he approached the throne the giant's voice could be heard. "Kill him."

"After all I've done for you?" Loki spoke confidently knowing he already had the frost giants' allegiance.

Laufey held up his hand halting the attack. Slowly he stood. "So it was you who showed us the way into Asgard."

Loki smirked. "A bit of fun really, anything to ruin my brother's 'big day'." He said smugly. "And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a little longer."

Laufey was still suspicious, but curious as well. "I will hear you."

Loki turned and walked a ways to the side. As he moved he turned back to face Laufey. "I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers, lead you to the palace and you can slay Odin where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asked although he was clearly being swayed.

Loki smirked once again in humor. "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor." The confidence Loki had was partially fueled by his knowledge that the giants' touch couldn't harm him, but it seemed to be having the desired effect. "Once Odin is dead I will return the casket to you, and you can return Johtunheim to all its uh…" He hesitated for a moment glancing around before finishing. "Former glory."

It took a moment as Laufey carefully thought over the deal. Finally he answered. "I, accept."

Loki smirked once more, this time in triumph. He made his way back to the land's edge and called for Heimdall to return him. As he exited the gateway he looked to the older Asgardian. "What troubles you gatekeeper?" He asked his thoughts on his superiority clearly showing.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Johtunheim and could neither see you nor hear you." Heimdall's voice was steady as always though his suspicion shown clearly. "You were shrouded from me like the frost giants who entered this realm."

"Perhaps your eyes have weakened after your many years of service." Loki said with a smirk. Heimdall could do nothing against him and he knew it.

"Or perhaps my king has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall replied.

Loki paced around where the gatekeeper stood. "You have great power Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No,"

"And why is that?" Loki was quick to ask.

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall never removed his gaze from Loki.

"Was your king, you are sworn to obey me now." Loki stared coldly at the gatekeeper. "Yes?"

Heimdall was silent for a moment before answering reluctantly. "Yes,"

Loki turned and began walking quickly back towards the bifrost's exit. "Then you will open the bifrost to no one. Until I have repaired the damage my brother has done." Loki didn't look back as he continued back to the palace.

* * *

Eisa sat looking out the window of the small room she now called her home. The moon was full this night, and it made all of Asgard seem as though it were glowing. She touched the emerald pendent around her neck softly. After all of it was said and done she felt like a hollow shell of her former self. Nothing was the same and she closed her eyes in sorrow. Slowly her hand reached around the pendent. She pulled and the necklace broke away from her and with it her magic. The pain that shot through her was the reminder she was never meant to become a sorceress in the first place. There was no use in hiding anything anymore; nothing would change because of it.

Her gaze moved down to the little bump forming in her belly and Eisa smiled setting a hand over it. Perhaps she did have something left of her old life after all. She just needed to survive for it first.

She placed the pendent in a drawer with the two rings she had, the one Loki had given her as a promise, and the one he never had the chance to give. Now even her magic was gone. Everything that was left of him was in that drawer, minus the little life inside her.

Eisa knew she would get through this. She had to.

* * *

Fandral was far from happy, in fact he was distraught, confused, and frustrated, none of which come close to being the jolly womanizer he was known as. "Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war yet you have managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasants, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you don't you care!" Fandral asked flipping the silver platter out of Volstagg's hands.

Volstagg stood immediately and glared at Fandral. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Sif said as she and Hogun stood and approached the other two. They pulled them apart and Sif looked Fandral in the face. "Stop." They turned away and Sif sighed. "We all know what we have to do."

"We must go." Hogun said confidently and everyone looked at him curiously. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason." Fandral said turning towards his friend.

"Not just treason it's suicide." Volstagg said in return.

Sif spoke quietly without looking at them. "Thor would do the same for us."

Volstagg rolled his eyes in exasperation before looking over at her. "Oh hush." He swallowed. "Heimdall might be watching."

The doors suddenly opened and a guard entered. "Heimdall demands your presence."

After he turned to leave Volstagg spoke once more. "We're doomed."

* * *

"You would defy the commands of Loki our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

Sif didn't hesitate. "Yes,"

"Good." Heimdall told them.

They looked at each other. "So you'll help us?" She asked.

Heimdall waited a moment before he spoke. "I cannot open the gate to you as I am sworn to our king; there may however be a way for me to assist you. You must come back though as you were no doubt seen approaching the bifrost."

The four looked confused. "How are we to return unseen?" Fandral asked.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of one person who may be able to assist you with that." Heimdall replied. "She did after all train under our king for a long amount of time."

"Eisa?" Volstagg asked surprised. "She has no reason to want to help us. Besides she was disowned, we do not even know where to find her."

"That, I can help you with. You may just be surprised as to what Eisa is willing to do when she knows it is right." Heimdall told them. He then proceeded to give them instructions to where she was now residing. Being warriors it was a place well known to them all.

* * *

Eisa stood behind the bar. She had admitted her pregnancy to Dalla and the woman had taken it surprisingly well. There was not threat in her eyes stating that she would report it, and she even offered to help Eisa if she needed it. The woman was doing more for Eisa than she could have ever asked for.

Dalla had put her on bar duty so that her no longer concealed stomach could not be seen by those who came in. The day was going by as normal as any other until she looked up and saw four people she did not wish to speak with. As Sif and the warriors approached her she nodded her head. "My lords and lady." She said.

"Eisa I understand your status has changed but please do not call us that. It sounds much too formal coming from you." Fandral told her.

"As you wish. Why is it that you have approached me?" She inquired suspiciously.

"We need your help." It was Sif who spoke and Eisa's eyes narrowed.

The four explained Asgard's current situation to her. After hearing them out she thought it over for a moment. "How do I know this is not just some scheme to get Loki off the throne? I have no real reason to trust you."

"Eisa please, in all honesty we bear no ill will. If all is well come the time we find Thor no harm shall come to anyone. However for the moment we need your assistance." Fandral pleaded with her. As much as the man annoyed her she knew him to be honest.

Finally Eisa sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "The only reason I am agreeing to this is because the last time we spoke I had noticed a change in him. If he discovers it was I who helped you it will be on your heads." She replied. After glancing across the room to catch Dallas attention she motioned to the warriors and then the stairs. Dalla nodded after a moment. "Follow me." She told the warriors making sure she walked so they blocked her from view.

As her midsection became exposed she heard Fandral and Volstagg gasp but ignored them. She led them up to the room she was staying in and headed to the drawer she had put her pendent in. Before she placed it around her neck she turned towards the four. "You tell this to know one." She spoke seriously motioning at her stomach. They all nodded in agreement and Eisa clasped the pendent around her neck gasping as the power washed through her. "I have never cast this spell on another for a long period of time. It will make you invisible to those you do not want to be seen by, but I do not know how long the effects will last. If I were you I would hurry." Eisa muttered some words under her breath and moved her hand over each of them. "There,"

"Thank you Eisa." Sif said though she acted as though the words burned her. Eisa nodded in acknowledgment.

"If you don't mind the inquiry…" Fandral began looking where the now concealed baby bump had been.

Eisa gave a humorless smirk. "It's rather obvious if you think about it." She told him. "You're hiding from him as we speak." Realization crossed his features and he looked up to her face. Eisa shook her head. "He does not know. Now go, your time running."

With one more nod of thanks the warriors left. As soon as they were gone Eisa's face fell and she sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. This whole situation was becoming too much for her. A few minutes later she returned to work but kept the pendent on. She would discover later that it had been a good thing she did.

* * *

Heimdall awaited the return of the four warriors. As he saw them approach he was unsure if they had listened, but he would have to trust that they did. "We have done as you asked, will you help us now?" Sif asked her eyes hard and determined.

"I am bound by our king. I cannot open the gate to you." Heimdall said leaving his post and exiting the bifrost.

Sif seemed stunned speechless while Fandral rubbed his head. "A confusing fellow he is."

Sif gasped suddenly. "Look," She said as the bifrost activated itself. The warriors walked forward and looked to each other. They nodded before they lined themselves up ready to make the trip down to Earth.

* * *

Loki was standing in one of the palace balconies when he saw the bifrost activate. He turned around fueled with anger. The warriors had been concealed from his sight, and the bifrost activated against his direct orders. Only one person would have been able to conceal them from his eyes, and he planned on confronting her. First however, he needed to take care of Heimdall.

Eisa was cleaning the counter when the doors flew open. Both she and Dalla looked up in surprise. "Loki?" Eisa squeaked upon seeing his angered face.

Loki said nothing as he approached her gripping her arm none too lightly, there would most likely be a bruise left behind. "I'll be borrowing Eisa." He said quickly in Dalla's direction before he teleported them both away. Dalla was left staring stunned at where they had been.

"Loki what in Valhalla…" Eisa began but was quickly cut off.

"Why, why would you help them Eisa?" Loki asked pacing and she flinched at his tone looking down. "Surely you knew what consequences would follow. Were you really so naïve that you believed I wouldn't know it was you? I trained you; you're the only one who could conceal anything from me." He stopped to face her suddenly. "I can still sense a concealment spell coming from you though whether it's from them or something else I am unsure. Do not doubt that I will find out what it is. However for now I want you to stay here and do not move. I have something to do." He told her before disappearing again.

Eisa let out the breath she was holding and collapsed against the wall. Loki had the ability to disperse her spells, and he could have done so then. However he hadn't, something was distracting him. Slowly she inched her way into the hallway. She would discover what he was hiding; after all, she never did listen well. Besides, even if she didn't find him, she would no longer be waiting to face his wrath.


	9. Unbroken Promise, Discovered Truth (Ending 1)

Loki made his way down to the weapons vault. Deep down he knew Eisa would not listen to his demand, but he tried none the less. However, she would have to be dealt with later. For now he used Gungnir to bring forth the destroyer. The gate where it was held vanished and it stepped forward. "Ensure my brother and his friends do not return." Was all he said before turning to exit knowing the machine would do its job. Thor would not return and destroy his plans; he would make sure of that.

* * *

Eisa had no idea where Loki would have gone. At the moment she was searching around the palace avoiding heavily guarded areas and hiding from any stray guards or nobles she passed. That was until she reached the hallway leading towards the throne room. It was there that she saw someone she desperately wanted to talk to.

She inched her way along the wall before dissolving the invisibility spell she cast over herself. "Tyr," She whispered and her brother turned around with an expression of shock and joy.

"Eisa, what are you doing here?" Tyr asked hugging his sister. "It's been three months since…" His words trailed off.

"I know. I managed to get myself into trouble." Eisa spoke quietly keeping an eye out for anyone who may be passing through. "You've heard how the bifrost has been closed off correct?"

"Yes, father's latest trip was canceled because of it." Tyr replied looking worriedly at her. "What did you do?"

"I cast a concealment spell and Lady Sif and the warriors three so they could escape to Midgard and find Thor." Eisa admitted with her head down. "I fear for what Loki may be planning. With all that has happened I believe this will end in Asgard's favor. It cost Loki's trust though. I'm hiding from him as we speak."

"Why must you always get yourself into trouble sister?" Tyr sighed. "If what you say is true you should not linger hear any longer. It is good to see you are doing well." Tyr looked at her seemingly flat stomach and seemed to understand. "Is everything going alright with the baby? You're at four months now correct?"

Eisa smiled softly. "Yes to both Tyr, though it is almost five now." She thought over something for a moment before she looked around. "Would you like to see Tyr? I can tell you do."

Tyr hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "I would greatly."

Eisa waved her hand and the spell fell away revealing the small baby bump. Tyr moved forward carefully and set his hand on her abdomen. Her stomach felt cool to him, but he didn't comment on it. "I wish there was something I could do to help you Eisa." He spoke softly as he pulled back.

Eisa recast the concealment and smiled sadly. "You've done more over the years than I ever could have asked for. I need to go."

Tyr hugged her once more. "Be careful Eisa. Until we meet again."

Eisa knew Tyr did not want to say goodbye. It held a meaning that they may not see each other again. "Farewell brother." She responded disappearing once more and continuing down the hall. They doors to the throne room where closed and Eisa knew she could not enter unnoticed. A feeling of rebellion passed through her though and she realized she didn't care if he caught her. There wasn't much else that could bring her down at this point. With a deep breath she pushed the doors open.

* * *

Loki sat on the throne watching and occasionally controlling the destroyer's actions with his magic. Thor was changed. The selfish warrior appeared to be replaced with a selfless man. There was something else as well, a mortal who he seemed quite close to. Loki was angered by this, not just because she was a weak mortal, but because his brother currently held a happiness he could not.

The doors to the room opened seemingly on their own as no one was seen, but Loki knew it must have been Eisa. He already suspected she would defy him, and he allowed her to enter without confrontation. When he was finished with Thor he would move to take care of the rest.

Just as the battle was becoming quite boring Thor approached the destroyer. "Brother, whatever I have done wrong, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." Loki slowly set his hand down and rose. On Earth the destroyer's flames extinguished and it turned away. Thor smiled slightly believing it was over, but Loki turned swiftly making the destroyer strike his brother with a great force. Thor was thrown back and left dying on the ground. Loki released his hold on the destroy believing it could handle the rest.

Eisa saw him coming and attempted to make her way back to the door. Her confidence was gone and she no longer wished to confront him. It was too late though and she found herself unable to move. Loki had cast a binding spell over her.

"You listening skills are very poor Eisa." Loki said touching her. Slowly her spell diminished. "I am curious as to what else you are hiding. I know the concealment spell on the warriors would have worn off by now, so what could it be.

He reached to touch her again but she flinched back. "Loki please don't." Eisa pleaded. "It is the one thing I ask you to not undo."

His eyes stared down at her for a moment, something close to betrayal showing in them, before he slowly brought his hand back. "As you wish." Loki turned away from her. "Seeing as you will not listen and stay in one place I want you to leave." His words stopped and he debated with himself whether or not he should say his next words. Eventually he did. "Do not come back." He walked away without looking back.

Eisa fell to her knees a raw feeling of devastation washing over her. She understood what his words meant. Loki was done. After everything they had been through, everything they had promised one another he left her. Tears welled in her eyes. It was partially her fault and she knew it. He had lost his trust in her when she began to hide things. That only served to increase her pain. She remained in that position knelt on the throne room's marble floor crying for quite a while.

* * *

Loki left the throne room and exited the palace making his way to the bifrost. Feelings of anger and betrayal coursed through him. First she helps the only group in Asgard who holds any chance of overthrowing him, and then she hides something and refuses to tell him what or even why. Clearly she no longer trusted him and in turn he had lost his trust in her. The plans he held had evolved to fit his needs now more than the original goal. If Eisa wouldn't stay by his side then she was no longer needed. An untrustworthy companion was not something he wanted. After everything they had gone through this was how it was going to end.

Loki closed his eyes and swallowed his emotions before opening the bifrost. Laufey and three other frost giants came through the gate. Loki smirked evilly. "Welcome to Asgard."

Two of the giants remained behind to guard the bifrost while Laufey and the other followed Loki. After giving Laufey one way to make it through the palace Loki took another so he could avoid suspicion. However he hadn't completely thought it through. The path he told Laufey led through the throne room, and had he realized it completely he would have traded routes. He did not know for sure if Eisa had left.

* * *

Eisa was still crying in the throne room when the doors opened. Immediately she knew something was wrong as the room's temperature dropped suddenly. That was when she caught sight of Laufey and the other giant. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself back into the wall more, but she was already seen. Laufey motioned for the other giant to continue and approached her. Eisa pulled her knees to herself in an attempt to comfort herself. This time she was certain she was going to die.

Laufey reached forward towards her but suddenly stopped. It seemed as though he was studying her. Finally he merely opened his palm and a strangled cry of pain left Eisa's lips as she clutched at her stomach. It felt as though her insides were freezing to the point of burning. The look Laufey gave her was borderline sadistic before he too continued on.

Eisa lay on the ground panting in agony as she tried to get a grip on reality. Loki had done this, she was certain of it. As the pain dulled slightly she tried to force herself to stand. After failing several times she just lay there. Maybe someone would come put her out of her misery.

Eisa was unsure as to how much time had passed, but the next thing she registered was Thor's voice. "Lady Eisa!" He was knelt at her side and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Thor…you are back." Eisa's words sounded weak even to herself. "And the "Lady" is no longer necessary."

"Yes, I finally realized what I was missing all these years." Eisa started to fade out again but stopped herself. Thor however noticed. "Who did this?"

Eisa took a shaky breath before answering. "Laufey,"

Thor checked to make sure she would be alright before continued on to find his brother.

* * *

Loki was furious. All the work he had gone through and Thor still returned. It was no matter though; most of his plan was already complete. The rest would be completed soon enough.

The bifrost was empty and the bodies of the two frost giants that had been guarding it were gone. Loki activated it and froze the lighting just as Thor arrived. "You can't stop it. The bifrost will build until it rips Johtunheim apart."

Thor attempted to smash the ice with his hammer but Loki stopped him with a blast from Gungnir which threw him back. "Why have you done this?" Thor asked desperately.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he awakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne." Loki said with a hint of malice.

Thor clenched his jaw. "You can't kill an entire race."

"Why not?" Loki asked humorously. Then his face turned curious. "What is this new found love for the frost giants? You, who could have destroyed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki replied striking Thor across the face. "Now fight me." He hit him again this time throwing him across the dome. Loki began walking quickly towards him. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Thor stood and looked straight at Loki. "I will not fight you brother!"

"I'm not your brother; I never was." Loki hissed back at him.

"Loki this is madness."

"Is it madness?" Loki paused his voice becoming more forceful with each word. "Is it? Is it!?" He stared Thor down. "I want to know what happened to you on Earth that turned you _so soft_." His face turned to a scowl. "Don't tell me it was that woman." Thor's face told him all he needed to know. "Oh, it was. Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself."

Thor's face contorted with rage and he let out a cry jumping forward to attack Loki. They continued throwing strikes at each other until they were thrown out onto the rainbow bridge. Loki appeared to fall over, but when Thor reached to help he faded away and the real one appeared behind him striking once more. Thor stood again facing his brother. He knew this fight was going to take a while, and it was not a fight he ever wanted to have. Putting those thoughts aside he moved forward once more.

* * *

Eisa could sense something was wrong. The amount of magical energy coming from the bifrost site was enough to alert her, but it was the energies of the two magical weapons Thor and Loki were currently in possession of that made her realize something was horribly off.

Once more she pushed herself up this time to a sitting position. She took a deep breath and sent a minor heating spell to her stomach gritting her teeth at the discomfort the warming caused her. Once the pain had subsided to a dull ache she stood and began making her way to the palace exit. When she caught sight of what was happening at the bridge she took off at a run. Never had she wished more to have the ability to teleport, but wishing for the impossible wasn't going to help her in this case.

She was only half way across the palace yard when she got an idea. It wasn't something she wanted to do, not at all, but it was her only choice at this point. Her direction changed and she headed for the stables. For the sake of saving him she would face her fear.

* * *

The saying that Odin could hear and see everything around him, even in the Odin sleep was true. He knew what was happening between his sons, and that was enough to cause him to wake. When his eyes opened Frigga stood overcome with all that was happening. Odin did his best to give his wife some form of comfort before leaving to stop the feuding brothers. He only hoped he could save them both.

* * *

Thor walked over to Loki after throwing him back and placed his hammer on his chest. Loki growled and attempted to sit up and lift the hammer despite knowing it would not work. He watched as his brother attempted to approach the bifrost. "Look at you," His words were harsh as he spoke. "The mighty Thor, with all your strength, well what good does it do you know huh?" He cried out leaning back down from the hammer's weight. "Do you hear me brother? There's nothing you can do."

Thor reached his hand out his hammer returning to him. His face changed to that of determination as he began to bring Mjolnir down on the bridge. "What are you doing?" Loki asked shocked. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!"

Thor's strikes didn't pause until the last. "Forgive me Jane." He spoke sadly before bringing the hammer down for the last time. In a desperate attempt to stop him Loki jumped to attack once more. The bifrost's bridge shattered and both brothers were thrown back. Both fell past the bridge but Thor's foot was caught and he reached grabbing Gungnir saving Loki as well. Looking up they saw it had been Odin who saved them.

Loki looked up and hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I could have done it father, I could have done it. For you, for all of us." In the end all Loki ever wanted was to be accepted by his father. To be seen as Thor's equal.

Odin looked down at his younger son sadly. "No Loki,"

Loki's face changed to sorrow. The hold he had on the spear loosened. "Loki no." Thor said seriously.

Just as he was about to let go another voice reached him. "No! Loki don't!" Eisa came into view next to Odin. "Please," Loki looked up at her. He was still hurt from their earlier encounter and had no desire to listen to her. Eisa could see this. _I'm sorry Loki I understand why you did this now._ The words were sent to his mind, _Please, listen to me._ "Loki," She paused for a second staring directly at him. Her next words were hard to say, especially in Odin's presence. "I'm pregnant, that's what I've been hiding." Tears started streaming down her face as she let her concealment fall away.

Loki looked up at her shocked. It made sense to him now, the reason she wouldn't stay with him, the concealment. She hadn't wanted him to know about the child, especially after her disownment.

Slowly his grip tightened back around the spear. He had once made her a promise, and after all that they had been through, he wasn't going to break it. In his mind he was slightly afraid of what consequences awaited him…but he was more afraid for her.

Odin pulled his sons back to safety and watched as his youngest was embraced. The law was strict, and he knew what was expected of him in this situation. However, he found himself hesitant to go through with it. Perhaps he could find another way. Their situation was a difficult one indeed.

* * *

**Several weeks later…**

Eisa walked beside Loki as she approached her family. There was a metal bracelet attached to his wrist sealing his magic. It was his punishment until he was able to be trusted again. He explained what he had been trying to accomplish by overtaking the throne, and in the end she forgave him.

Odin had found several different choices to them, and the last one was what they had decided on. Odin would grant Eisa back her noble status if she made peace with her family. She did not have to be accepted back to them, but he did not want any fights to break out between them.

Loki took her hand and ran his thumb over the emerald ring on her finger. Eisa smiled up at him. In the end they had mended their relationship and he was finally able to ask her the question he always wanted to. There was no hesitation in her answer.

Eisa was worried about how her parents were going to react to all of this, even if by legal standards she was no longer their daughter. Tyr she knew would be happy for her no matter what.

"Eisa," Ver said with a nod of his head. Fasta said nothing; she just stared at her past daughter's growing stomach with narrowed eyes.

"Lord Ver, Lady Fasta," The titles felt odd to her as she said them. Loki seemed to notice as he set his hand against her back to comfort her. "Odin informed you of why you are here correct?"

"Yes," Ver confirmed. "He said he wished us to make peace though he did not say why."

Eisa nodded before taking a deep breath. She looked up at Loki who took the hint and looked back to her parents. "My father wishes to have Eisa make peace with you so he may grant her noble status back to her," Loki paused looking down to Eisa. "And so we may be married." He finished.

Her family looked at the pair shocked silent. Fasta opened her mouth. "Absolutely no-"

"Agreed," Ver cut her off with a look. "I cannot accept her back into our house, but I see no reason to hold a grudge over past things. Instead we can look to the future." Ver looked over to Fasta who scowled but then nodded in agreement.

Tyr ran forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around his sister. Eisa hugged him back with the largest smile she had in a long time. "I'm so happy for you." He told her pulling back.

"Thank you," Eisa told him, then she looked to her parents. "All of you." She moved back to stand by Loki once more.

Ver nodded. "Take care Eisa." With that they turned to leave.

Once they were gone Loki looked down to Eisa wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand over her belly. "Well that went better than expected."

"Indeed it did." She told him turning in his arms. "Much better."

Loki leaned down and kissed her softly. "Come, let us tell my father the news."

Smiling once more she took his arm as he led her back to the throne room. Once her nobility was returned to her Odin would announce their engagement. It seemed things were finally looking up for them. Eisa only hoped it would last.


	10. Grief at the Fall (Ending 2)

Loki knew Eisa would not listen, he did not doubt that at all. However he had a plan, and perhaps she could help. It was as he was exiting the weapon's vault that he made up his mind and went to find her. She was looking for him, so she couldn't be far.

It took him less than ten minutes to track Eisa down. As he caught sight of her she jumped and turned a corner fading away. He smirked to himself; did she honestly believe he couldn't find her? Stepping into the vacant hallway he watched closely for anything that seemed off. Halfway down the hall he saw a window's curtain move slightly. His hand shot out and he heard her startled gasp.

Slowly Loki approached where Eisa stood and reached out making her invisibility fade away along with his paralysis. "What do you want with me Loki?" Her voice was quiet and held venom in it.

"Why did you do it Eisa?" Loki kept his voice even. He watched as she sighed again.

"I do not like how you seem to be changing Loki. I have my suspicions as to why these tragedies have been happening, starting with Thor's coronation day." Eisa took a deep breath. "It was you was it not? You let the frost giants into the realm." Her eyes held both a warning and a dare for Loki to lie.

Loki turned away from her with a pained expression. "It is not what you think…" He spoke quietly. "Honestly Eisa, I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Not what I think? Then what pray tell was it? Whether or not you _meant_ to hurt me does not take away the fact that you _did._" Eisa hissed out the last sentence. "For years I had managed to keep that horrid memory locked away, and you caused it to resurface." Her eyes closed. "Though I suppose it was for the best, had you not surfaced it then I may have reacted much worse to your heritage. I do love you Loki, but I fear what you are doing."

"I am sorry." Loki turned back towards her and touched her face. "Do not fear me Eisa, everything I have done, I had the realms best interest at heart." He paused for a moment. "And yours as well."

Eisa's eyes had begun to water. "Mine?" She asked shakily. "How?"

Loki's eyes softened. "When word of your disownment reached me I made a vow to myself that I would find a way to grant you back your nobility. The one way for me to do that was to maintain my place on the throne."

Eisa looked up at him suddenly understanding. "You were trying to earn a place above Thor." Some of her tears spilt over. "Loki…you did not have to…"

"I wanted to Eisa." He cupped her face and tilted it towards him. "Even when I believed you had rejected me, I still wanted to help you. I was and still am completely in love with you." His thumbs wiped some of her tears away.

Eisa gave no response; she simply pushed herself forward kissing him desperately. Loki responded with just as much passion. When they pulled back he looked down at her once more. "I have a plan, but it involves using Laufey. Your help would be appreciated but if you refuse I understand."

Eisa thought it over for a moment. Loki wouldn't allow her to be harmed, would he? Deciding she would trust him she answered. "What is the plan?"

* * *

Loki led Eisa down to the chambers where Odin was currently being kept. Frigga looked up surprised at seeing her, but Loki simply told her he had received word the frost giants may have found a way to return to the realm, and he was more comfortable with two sorceresses watching over Odin. Frigga, though still confused, took her son's word and agreed.

Once Loki was gone Eisa sat silently opposite the queen while staring at her hands. It felt odd to be in her presence, and Odin's as well even if he was unable to say anything to her at the time. Finally it was Frigga who spoke first. "How are you Eisa?"

Eisa slowly looked up at her surprised. "I am alright my queen, thank you for asking." Eisa replied quietly. Knowing her status had changed made this conversation awkward for her. Frigga had always been like a mother to her growing up, more so than her own had been, and trying to be formal with her was hard.

Frigga seemed to notice Eisa's discomfort. "Dear child, formalities are not needed. I do believe you have known me long enough." The older woman smiled at Eisa who smiled back.

"Thank you." Eisa said. "It has been hard adapting to this life."

Frigga nodded. "You were always such a sweet child. Why your parents would ever have done this I do not know, but I will not ask."

Eisa had no response as her hand slowly moved to sit on her concealed stomach. It was only then that she realized Frigga was technically her unborn child's grandmother. Things between them fell silent once more.

The door to the room suddenly burst open and both women stood startled as a frost giant entered. Frigga took the first one down, but Laufey followed and easily pushed her to the side. "My lady!" Eisa shouted in shock running to kneel beside her.

"I am alright Eisa." Frigga spoke already beginning to sit up. Eisa's outburst had gained Laufey's attention and he looked over to her. It was almost as though he could sense what she was hiding. A cruel smirk crossed his features and he held a hand out towards her.

The pain started small, a cold ache in her lower abdomen, but it slowly grew in intensity. Soon it felt as though her insides were being torn apart by icy daggers. She let out a blood curdling scream of pain as she fell back clawing at her stomach. Laufey turned away from her tortured screams to focus on Odin. Frigga was alert at this point trying to calm Eisa's thrashing and provide some form of relief for her. She knew the general area of pain; she just didn't know the true source. It worked well enough to silence Eisa's screams at least. Frigga slowly helped her to sit up.

When they looked back to Laufey he already had an ice dagger and was prepared to strike. Eisa had a brief moment where she wondered if Loki had lied and planned on having Odin dead all along before Laufey was thrown back by a blast from Gungnir. She did not know what Laufey had said before hand, but Loki muttered one line before ending the giant. "And your death came by the son of Odin."

"Loki," His mother stood moving to embrace him. "You saved him, thank you."

Loki took Frigga by the shoulders. "I promise you mother, those monsters will pay for what they have done."

Another unexpected voice entered the room. "Loki!"

Frigga looked up with surprise and joy on her face. "Thor," She said moving to hug her other son. "You're home."

"Mother," He acknowledged before facing his brother. "Why don't you tell her?" Thor asked Loki with anger clearly in his voice. "How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me."

"What?" Frigga asked turning and Eisa shared her expression. Loki hadn't told her anything about the destroyer.

"Why it must have been enforcing father's final command." Loki said watching Thor carefully. Eisa was dumbfounded. Loki hadn't honestly tried to kill Thor, had he?

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Eisa wished she could argue with that but she couldn't. However, she had made Loki a promise and she was planning to keep it. She carefully focused her magic on the ground by Thor's feet. It moved just enough to make Thor loose his footing for a moment, which was long enough for Loki to act.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Johtunheim." With that he blasted Thor out the wall with Gungnir and turned to leave the room.

"Loki wait." Eisa said suddenly and he turned towards her.

Loki made the assumption of what she was going to say. "I'll explain everything to you later Eisa, I promise." With that he left the room.

"No I…" He was already gone. "…Have something to tell you." She sighed setting a hand over her stomach once more. She supposed she could tell him later when all of this was over. For now she allowed Frigga to help her stand and move back to her chair.

* * *

Thor ran through many thoughts as he moved towards the bifrost. One was of Eisa, he was not foolish enough to think he tripped on his own, he knew it was her. It made him wonder what had happened while he was gone. When he had seen Loki last it was on Earth, and Eisa had been disowned. Why she had been there was a mystery to him, but he supposed the answer would come at some point.

When he arrived at the bifrost Loki had already activated it. Thor knew in order to stop it he would have to go through his brother. Loki stood his ground fighting hard. Finally Thor took the upper hand when Loki made several clones of himself. He smashed Mjolnir into the bridge throwing all the copies back causing them to vanish. Then he walked to the real Loki placing Mjolnir on his chest.

The energy being put off by the bifrost was enough to prevent Thor from approaching it. After thinking for a moment and hearing his brother's taunting remark he knew what had to be done. He reached for his hammer which flew to his hand. His arm drew back and he smashed it into the bridge.

* * *

Back in the palace Odin's eye had snapped open. He could sense what was happening, and how Thor was breaking the bridge. He sat up quickly and stood. "Darling," Frigga said startled. "You're awake. The boys they are…" She trailed off and Odin set his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I will do what I can." He said before leaving the room. Eisa was left sitting and feeling guilty. She had helped Loki, and now they were all stuck in this mess. All she could do was hope everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"Forgive me Jane." It was all Thor could say as he delivered the final blow to the bridge. The blast threw both him and Loki back, and as they fell he grabbed hold of Gungnir catching Loki just as he himself was caught.

Odin looked down at his sons and Loki looked back up to him. "I could have done it father, I could have done it. For you, for all of us."

Odin hesitated a moment before his reply. "No Loki."

Loki's face fell and the devastation and rejection that washed over him was overwhelming. Slowly he began releasing his grip. Thor saw what was happening. "Loki no." Thor said desperately. _I'm sorry Eisa._ Loki could only hope the words reached her as he let go. "No!" Thor shouted after him.

"No." Odin said as he watched the boy he raised as a son fall. Thor was pulled to safety, but both father and son were impacted by the events that had just occurred. They were even more so when they thought of the women who still did not know the news.

* * *

Eisa stared at Thor as she began to shake. "What?" She whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. Odin had removed Frigga from the room to tell her the news, and Thor had wanted to be the one to tell Eisa.

"Loki fell, I'm so sorry Eisa." Thor told her his voice full of sympathy. He watched as she fell to her knees a sob tearing from her throat.

"That idiot, he promised…promised me…" Her words trailed off as she broke down sobbing.

Thor knelt beside her and attempted to comfort her. In the end she ended up crying on his shoulder and he allowed her to. He felt she had lost as much as any of them if not more.

* * *

**Several days later…**

There was a feast held in celebration of Thor's return. Sif and the warriors were all sitting around enjoying themselves. Volstagg was telling stories as Fandral laughed with a couple of women and Sif and Hogun smiled at their antics. Thor stood and walked by catching Sif's attention and she followed him as he walked past his mother before stopping to speak with her.

Eisa watched all of this from the corner of the room. She was not in the mood for merrymaking, and doubted she would be ever again. Her stomach was still concealed. That was her greatest regret, never telling him.

Eisa jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and she turned quickly sighing in relief. "Tyr," Her voice was quiet.

"Eisa, how are you fairing?" Tyr asked though he knew the answer.

"Not well." Eisa replied honestly. "I'm not sure I will ever be again."

Tyr looked at her sadly. "What are you going to do?"

Eisa sighed. "Come clean I suppose. I am already set to go on trial."

Her brother stared at her shocked and fearful. "Trial, why?" He asked taking her by the shoulders. "What do they possibly think you have done?"

Eisa shook her head. "It is not what they think I have done Tyr, but what I have done." She looked down sadly. "I assisted Loki with those plans."

Tyr let go of her. "Oh Eisa," His voice was sad. "What have you done?"

Her voice shook when she replied. "Many things I regret." She looked up and saw Thor had returned. "I have something that needs to be done. Farewell Tyr." Eisa told him.

"Until we meet again." He replied quietly as she walked away. He hoped his words were true.

Thor was surprised to see Eisa approaching him when he returned. "Is there somewhere private where we may speak?" She asked him. He paused before nodding and motioning for her to follow him.

Once they were away from the crowd Thor shut the room's door and turned to Eisa. "What is it you wished to speak about?"

Eisa took a shaky breath. "You know of the depth of Loki and I's relationship." She told him. "Did he ever tell you why I was disowned? I know he went to see you on Earth."

Thor shook his head. "No, he only said it was the result of your own past mistakes, and that he was sorry for it."

She nodded again. "Thor, the charge I was disowned with…was fornication." Her confession brought forth an expression of shock from Thor. "I…" Tears started to fall once more and Eisa began to think crying was all she could do in front of him. "I am pregnant Thor."

Thor was stunned speechless. When he found his words once more he was unsure of what to say. Finally he asked a question. "How long?" His voice was sad.

"Five and a half months." Eisa replied with her eyes closed.

"That long…" Thor muttered to himself. He looked back at her. "You are aware of the law, what is supposed to be done." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes," Eisa muttered letting her spell fall away and setting a hand on her stomach. "Thor please, speak with your father, do something, but please do not let him take my child from me." She pleaded.

His eyes softened and he reached out setting a hand next to hers. "Loki made mistakes, but this is his child. Regardless of his true parentage he will always be my brother. I will not allow my niece or nephew to be taken from this world. I promise." Thor vowed to her.

Eisa nodded. "Thank you Thor." With those words she put the concealment back in place and they returned to the party. Eisa did not stay much longer. Instead she returned to her current residence and opened the drawer she had placed the rings in. She pulled out the ring given to her as a promise and placed it back on her finger. The other she place on a chain and wrapped around her ankle.

Never would she allow herself to forget him. Her trial was the next day, and she planned on having every piece of him she could with her. Loki had stolen a part of her that was not replaceable, her heart. There was nothing that could ever change that. Eisa changed clothes and prepared for bed. As her eyes closed she said a silent prayer that tomorrow's trial did not end badly. The one person who needed to listen was the judge himself, and she was unsure he would. Finally she cast her fears aside and drifted off.

In her dreams she could hear the final words Loki had sent to her. _I'm sorry Eisa._ She had already forgiven him.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I find this to be super cringe, but if you enjoyed it I am very glad. Might I recommend checking out the rewrite under From-Asgard-to-Midgard? Thanks!


End file.
